Love For My Baby, My Babies!
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Naruto gets rape then is pregnant and leaves Kohana. Years later, he's found and now is brought back to the village he left. Will Naruto be safe and his kids, what happens to them? What if the 'father' finds out?
1. Chapter I

**Love for my baby, my babies!!!!**

**Blue Kitsune**: Hey again it's me, I'm sorry for delay but been having awful weather here and most of all school! (Curse you school, I hate you (curse colorfully and in many languages). But hey I'm fine and now I have a new fic idea which is a NaruSasu, along with a few other pairings I know and I definitely love love triangles! And for those who are waiting for the next chapter for 'Blood and Chocolate!' Read this and review!

Summary: Naruto was raped and finds himself pregnant, even though he's a guy. Impossible sure, but when he decides to run away and head to the one place he's thinks safe, what happens after a few years that later an old friend finds him and decides to take him back. What about Naruto's kids, what will happen to them? And what will happen if the 'father' finds out?

Chapter One

The sun had set hours ago and the sky was dark with stars bright above. Night to many would seem as a perfect disguise to hide, a screen to use when one had to move with seethe and fleet speed. Quiet and no one around at the time midnight, except for one who was waiting out until no one was out to see him. One particular blond hair, blue-eyed boy.

Naruto. No more than thirteen years old and already was taking his fourth and final step to leaving Kohona, his beloved village, his home, his life. Everything that he once had been held dear to him was over, because of one fatal mistake, one screw up. One person.

I hate this. That no good son of a bitch! It was bad enough what happened back when I was young but only to add they'll think it's my fault that I got into this shitty mess. People already hate me because I have a demon sealed inside me but after a year of finally getting some decent respect, now this! I bet they would even hate me more if they knew, he thought sadly.

Poor Naruto had been all alone and unwanted before in his last thirteen years until he had made few changes with how others saw him. Some people actually cared for him and he was going to miss them.

Iruka his teacher and likely a 'father' to the orphan boy. Kakashi and Jiraya, their perverted ways but strong abilities, always giving him good cheer and to practice more with strength. His friends, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara and the others all had been there for him and all had changed because of the many things he had done and never given up hope.

Well now for him, he was the one lost now, he was very much ashamed and betrayed that something like this was to happen so quickly. He could very much recall what had happened those few weeks ago, that very night.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto had been out training in the forest, like every night before to improve his ninja skills and techniques. Always vowing he would prove to be stronger than that bastard 'Sasuke'. _

"_Damnit, damnit, damnit!" He hated Sasuke. Cool, hard hearted Sasuke, always being top dog, always having perfect skills, always top-notched than anyone in this village. Naruto hated him. Hated the way he was always out to prove stronger, to kill his own brother Itachi and restore the clan once again. He hated the way he looked, his dark hair, dark as the midnight sky, his eyes like burning coals then turning to raging orbs of fire when his sharingan was activated. He hated the way that Sasuke had went to saving him before with the battle against Haku. He hated when he thought he was dead._

"_God damnit!" He screamed, throwing a shuriken directly into one of the trees around him. He hated to say what the least was on his mind would be the last thing he would even think to be true. _

"_I hate him!" He was already dead tired and sick of it, now goddamn pissed. Feeling his rage growing, he continued to train until he felt the last bit of both his and Kyuubi's, the demon fox inside him, was drained away. This was more than what he usually did but his anger was too much and needed to vent so much of it in training. Now that his little training was over, he decided to head home, unaware that someone was to follow him and led him into the very last thing he would expect._

_Walking home alone, down a dark alley under a dark sky would very much not be a good idea. If one were like a scared girl or some hopless lost loser. Well Naruto wasn't either one and he had walked down this path many times before without any worries. Rapists wouldn't want to mess with a ninja like me or someone with a demon in them. Naruto was too distracted or too exhausted from his overuse of charka that he was caught by surprised by the person grabbing him from behind and dragging him into one of the darken alleys. _

_What the Heck!? Naruto thought as his captor pushed him up against one of the walls and held him there in places with a quick jutsu. Who in Hokage's name was this?! Naruto tried as he might, he could not undo the binding trick that his captor did on him._

"_Who are you and what the Hell do you think you're doing bas—" His words were lost when his captor pressed firm lips against his, silencing him that moment. _

_That kiss took him off balance and made him shocked and confused when he looked into the person's eyes and stared. Stared into the cold lifeless eyes of the one person he knew._

_No it can't be, but why, why would he be kissing me? Why? _

_When the person took his lips off Naruto, the only thing Naruto could do or say was "You..."_

_The person smirked and placed a hand on Naruto's cheek. Soon he leaned his head to Naruto's ear and whispered. "Yes it's me, Naruto. Naruto...you don't know how long I waited for this..."_

_Oh god no! This was crazy, he couldn't be, this wasn't right! What was he thinking?!_

"_Please...please don't." Naruto felt his ear being licked then trailing down the side of his face to his whisker cheek. "Please stop!"_

_His captor had reached his neck and was laying soft kisses against his collarbone. "Why isn't this you want. I know you want it too." He whispered, nuzzling his face in his neck while his hands lower and reached down to Naruto's crotch and rubbed against it. Naruto couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his lips as his erection was being rubbed slowly and pleasantly. Oh god, he couldn't control himself!_

_Naruto felt his pants being unzipped and then lower to the ground._

_No he had to stop this, he couldn't have this!_

_His boxers were next and were on the floor._

_Kyuubi please help! He thought to his inner demon. His captor holding him tight as he unbuckled his pants then left them on the floor. Soon nothing was in the way as his captor went and thrust his part inside Naruto._

_Kyuubi!_

_Kyuubi, weaken and powerless couldn't help as his charka had already been used up and there was nothing he or the boy could do. 'I'm sorry Naruto. I wish I had some strength left but...' Kyuubi's words were lost in the shrieks of Naruto and the grunts of the captor. Kyuubi let lose a howl, shouting in pain and anger for the one hurting his keeper's body. _

_Naruto felt like howling too as only his whimpering cries and the tears that leaked down his face trailed down while the pain continued and his body surrendered._

_Naruto had been for the first time helpless against the only person he thought was a friend but not anymore._

_He was torn and raped._

_End Flashback_

Naruto clenched his fist in his hand as he remember all that happened. The pain, the betrayal, every single detail etched into his memory. I'll never...forgive him. Never! Naruto packed the last of his things into the pack he placed to carry and take with him. All that happening and leaving him to deal with knowing he had been used for such a dirty thing.

I hate it, I hate so much! A sudden lurch in his stomach came and made Naruto kneel to the ground. Oh god, not again! Naruto placed his hands to his stomach and feeling, feeling _it _inside.

_God, Kyuubi, why why!_

Kyuubi inside the sealed cage, mindspoked to him._ 'I'm sorry, Naruto but this could not be helped. My soul is sealed inside you so that make you part of me. My charka, my power, everything a demon possess you now have. I'm very sorry that it had to been this way.'_

"Kyuubi is there any way that this-this?" But Naruto had know the truth. After three weeks after the 'rape' Naruto had found rather changes inside. His eating habits had become strange, throwing up in the mornings too. And feeling new charka inside growing. God, he was pregnant. First raped now this!

_Man, my life sucks, big time._ When the nausea washed over, he stood back up on his feet and held on to the table for steadiness. Kyuubi growled and told the boy to lie down and rest but Naruto refused. Night was all he had and he had little left as he saw only few hours remained and day would approach.

"We leaving...now!" Naruto grabbed his bag and walked out of the apartment, leaving no note behind or telling anyone where he was heading. He had thought of all other places but one striked him particular. The Wave country where Tazuna, the bridge-builder lived. He had once promised him and his grandson to come back. He probably like to see how things fared when Team seven left. Naruto had reached the gates and seeing no guards (like they would even stop him) and quickly left, taking no last looks back but feeling tears run down as they were signs of his departure.

_Sorry to leave you, but have no choice, it's only for me, Kyuubi and for the new life that grows inside_.

And disappeared from the very place he wouldn't see again until years to come.

**Blue Kitsune**: Ok so I did a some bad paragraphs but hey, it's a chapter and promise to get better when Naruto reaches wave country and has his babies with a few other surprises! Heh heh! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter II

Chapter Two

It had been five years since Naruto had left the hidden village and was not seen again. Many of his friends worried and the Fifth Hokage, Tsubada, sent many Anbus and Hunter-nin in search of the Fox demon holder. However no such luck was found as they returned empty-handed with the blond Kitsune.

Where could he have gone, many had wondered, why did he leave? For some reason many of his friends had been uncertain but thought that maybe, Naruto was somewhere out there alive, and all right. Little did one expect for one perverted writer to be heading in the exact direction as Kakashi and Team 7 had gone on their first ever 'C' mission.

Jiraiya, a famous legendary ninja of the three beside Tsubada herself and one he would not dare name, was walking down the worn path, his mind wandering on thoughts on what his next novel should be about. Unfortunely, it started to waver and thought back to the boy, Naruto.

"Uh...it's been five years now and still can't get that little brat out of my head." True, he missed the kid, who wouldn't with his infamous 'Sexy no Jutsu' that seem to leap in and inspire his work with ever lasting creativity. His mouth was wide opened and a trail of drool started to slide down his chin, remembering that special move.

"Ah and such a famous move, I seriously should ask Tsubada to insist allowing the academy to teach to the young students."

A little understanding in the 'art' would become most useful in the ahem minds. Jiraiya was smiling, while lagging his tongue out like a dog as he reached the waterway where a boat lied and the oarsman waited for anyone to barge. Jiraiya stepped on and waited until the man pushed and started the motor to the small boat. Jiraiya, still thinking but feeling a bit sleepy, rest his eyes a while before seeing the huge bridge that came underneath them.

"Amazing isn't it?" The man driving the boat said, "Tazuna's first and best bridge ever made. Did you know that this bridge is named after a ninja who he and his comrades fought against the 'Demon' Zabuza and rid of that monster Gato."

"Hai." He said. Jiraiya recalled that tale well as only Naruto had told him about his first ever adventure against a ninja that was strong along with Kakashi's say of how the 'seal' was nearly broken. Thank goodness it didn't. Otherwise we have hell to pay, hmm...interesting, maybe he should do a book like something like this, 'Come Come Hell' or 'Come Come Demon', well something like that.

He shrugged and watched as they past the bridge and reached the shore. Jiraiya got off and paid his fare to the man and watched as he and his boat disappeared back out. Oh well, time to head on and see if I can get some new material for my book. Soon he was walking into town, looking for either the nearest bar or 'bathhouse' for the ladies. Hehe.

Meanwhile in town while people were busy in stores and in the open market, five young boys were walking down together in a hush-hush argument over the one thing that they enjoy most to do.

"No way! That's unfair, you did it last time, why should you get to go again!" A blond boy by the name Ranme (1) was staring at his oldest brother. Although all the brothers were of same age they still tend to act what they were. Yondaime(2) turned and stared over at him, he gave him a small smirk, his whisker cheeks turning vulpine on his face. "Because it was my idea in the beginning and I had decided to bring you guys in the first place." Then he gave a vulpine smirked to his little brother. "Besides I won fair and square in the 'iwa, kami, hasami' I can't help if you can't beat me dead-last." That done it, Ranme jumped onto his brother screaming, "Bastard" Then fist flied.

Haku, Iruka, and Sarutobi (3) watched the two brothers went at each other, wondering how long it would take before they have to break them apart. Always like them, the three thought as they watched as Yondaime held Ranme upside down by his feet while Ranme struggled to hit his brother up. Just when Ranme went and hit Yondaime in the stomach then used his held foot to hit up, Yondaime bent his head back and was nearly knocked over. He was lucky to catch his balance, his hat however, was starting to slide.

Shit! The brothers thought and they finally went into action. The three grabbed them and dragged them to the nearest alley, Sarutobi checking behind seeing if coast was clear while Haku held Ranme and Iruka held Yondaime. Both blond brothers struggled as their captures held them up, cursing at one another.

"Damn you guys, look what you almost did. You could've exposed us and that would be bad! Father warned us not to take our hats off ever when we're in public remember?" Haku seethe, thought rarely gets angry, but did when his older brother's ear started to come out and flicking in the open air. Two Kitsune ears stood out on his head, like everyone else's which were still covered by their hats or headbands they used. Yondaime's golden ears flicked back, annoyed and ticked but then relaxed. Iruka let him go and Yondaime fixed his hat, his ears fallen back under position and then glared over at Ranme.

"Right, last thing anyone would ever want is to see us with our ears." And started walking out of the alley, the four brothers following their esteemed brother.

The five brothers knew that along with their father and four sisters that they were different. Different from what anyone ever knew beside their grandpa, 'Auntie' Tsunami and Inari, their guardian and best friend. Born with Fox-like ears, whisker-scar marks on their cheeks and uncanny amounts of enormous red charka.

Damit, it of all things that was close, too close for his liking. If their father or worse, Naruko found out, then all Hell would break lose. He shivered at the thought of his sister pummeling him to the ground for almost revealing their family 'secret'. She was second born and most likely strong, but sometimes always prove to be stronger than all the boys put together in a group.

"Woah, Yondaime slow down will you!" Yondaime stopped and turned around. He saw the two blondes, the one slowest, Ranme in back, with the two brunette boys beside him, blue and black eyes stared over at him. He sighed content. Well he couldn't help if he couldn't stay mad at them too long. He gave a flashy smile and said, "Ok you guys will take turns but you guys have to let me go first since I won, so you guys play it out, kay?"

"Hai!" All four brothers said and then chased after Yondaime as he headed into the direction where the ladies bathhouse was and 'special' place to see it at. It was to unfair luck that they saw that someone had beaten it to it.

"What the?" He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes glaring at the man when his brother arrived and saw the stranger.

"Who the Hell?!" But Yondaime quickly pulled his brothers over to the bushes, watching the white-haired man staring through their peephole they had cut out since they were very little. Ranme and the others noticed their brother's annpyance and quickly tried to calm him down.

"It's no big deal, just some old man. We'll be able to see next time..." Yondaime turned and then said, "Look that guy's looking through our, OURS peeping hole and he has no right whatsoever. I'm going to get rid of that guy." He placed his hand under his chin and started to think of a scheme. One of their many favorites, pranks and scheme that they have inherited from father and became the number one masterminds in these sort of situation. Yondaime's blue eyes lit up and turned to his brothers. "I have the perfect idea..." The four brothers smiled and then listened as their brother told him his plan.

Jiraiya was too busy looking through the peephole that someone had originally cut out and was staring at all the lovely ladies bathing in the hot springs. Though not as pretty as the ones back home but still...

"Ah yes lovely, just lovely, bent your back a little koi and ah...yes that's right, that's just right..." Jiraiya was too busy staring and drooling to not hear the little noise in the bushes and poofs of smoke that came from it. The ero-sennin was too lost in his own naughty world to not hear a high pinced screamed and someone crying out, pointing at him.

"Hentai! There's a hentai pervert staring in the Girl's Bathhouse! Hentai!!!!!!" Jiraiya jumped and turned ten seconds around to see a glimpse of golden blond hair and whiskered cheek before a bunch of people came and started to come his way.

"Oh shit! Not good, not good at all!" The ero-sennin jumped away and then disappeared before the town people came, searching for the man who had been spying on the ladies bath. The people were too busy crowding around the site to not see the five boys, one changing back into his old self, after the 'sexy no jutsu' his father knew and were walking away, laughing.

"Haha did you see the way he jumped when you screamed 'pervert' in his ear Ranme!" Haku said, laughing alongside Iruka who stared over at a now grinning Ranme and a smiling Yondaime whose plan had successfully work. Sure now that the people will know about the hole and probably decide to cover up, but hey there were other places and other peeping holes to look through.

"Well you guys, now that we rid of that no good 'peephole stealer' lets celebrate. Bowls of ramens all around."

"Yatta!" Ranme cried as he ran ahead to the nearest restaurant that had ramens with his brothers tailing after him.

**Blue Kitsune:** Ok so did you like it and if you guess on how many kids Naruto had, it's nine. Nine like nine-tails? At first I wanted six but then I thought better of nine as a nice number, crazy huh?

Ranme, switch around and you got 'ramen' I was thinking of a cute name then remember the guy-girl called Ramna and though why not?

Yondaime, like 4th Hokage and he's like Naruto's father in a way so why not name his oldest son after the fourth.

Haku, Iruka, and Sarutobi, Haku because he's innocent and kinder than he looks with his darker features (Dark hair, eyes), Iruka have a mellow but mind temper (Same hair color and eyes) and Sarutobi, or 'Saru' I shall call in later chapters is named after third hokage.

And if your wondering about Naruko and the other sister I shall try and tell you about in the next chapter. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter III

Chapter Three

Jiraiya sat down in a small stool in back of a Ramen shop, far out from being seen by anyone in case they had gotten a good look at his face from the bathhouse. So far so good. But that woman, he recalled, he remembered seeing a glimpse of blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked exactly like…nah it can't be!

"Pah, it may just be my imagining things or I really need to get laid soon." He took a sip of his rice wine and looked about bored as hell. Oh well, nothing like sake to relax my nerves and took another long sip. He heard the door open and closed then small footstep coming in. "Ohayo Mako, the usual order to go please."

The owner looked up and smiled. "Ohayo Inari, what kind of ramens is it that you guys want today, knowing that you don't stay with one each week?"

The boy, Inari, placed his hand under his chin and was thinking hard as he recalled everyone's order for today's lunch.

"Um let's see…First my mom and grandpa wants some beef ramens, I want the usual, Naruko and Diaya wants spicy chicken ramens, Hana and Kagura both want what they had last, seafood and vegetable, and the rest want miso except Saru who wants to try the cheese flavor kind."

The owner nodded. "Okay then I'll have that ready in a few minutes." He said putting the noodles to boil. Jiraya was too much aware to think of next when he heard the owner speak up again. "So tell me how your grandpa's latest bridge coming along."

"It's going easy, everybody's working and business is very much better now."

"That's good to hear," He then pulled the noodles and ingredients poured them into separate bowls. "Well sent my regards to him and oh, don't forget to tell Naruto that I said hi to him too."

"Don't worry I won't!" Inari took the bags of cup ramens and all seem to be normal except the old man in the corner, the one who had come earlier, sprayed out his drink and was gagging. The owner looked at him dismayly. "You alright sir?" But Jiraya was too busy putting all what he heard and what he remembered to hear what the man said. Blond hair….blue eyes….whisker cheeks….Naruto! Naruto was here! Possibly maybe if a lot of men in town wore whisker marks on their cheeks or whatnot with familiar charka. He turned to the man. "That man….Naruto Uzumaki…as in Naruto with blond hair, blue eyes…and whisker cheeks."

"Hai, yeah he's living with Tazuna and his family along with his kids, why you know him?"

Jiraya nodded shakily, "Yes, he's an old friend, a very dear friend I haven't seen in a long, long time. Um, could you tell me where he lives?"

"BWAHAHAHA!!! That was the best prank we ever did!" Yondaime said as he and his brothers walked back to the house they shared with Inari and the rest of the family. Ranme was nodding with happiness, "Hai the very best, you are one clever mastermind!"

"Indeed brother, that was better than having the houses on the street before painted with all sorts of 'signs'." The brothers kept on joking as they headed inside through the door and took their shoes off.

"Ohayo we're home!" Yondaime shouted but his laughter died in the back of his throat when he saw three of his sisters standing in the hall, arms crossed and one foot tapping in beat with the others.

_Hana, Diaya and Naruko._

Their sisters were strong as them but Naruko was stronger than all of the Naruto's children when mad, and when all three were mad, Hell broke loose. And it certainly did when the boys got home.

"_Sarutobi, Kohaku…"_ Hana said, pronouncing two of her brother's first full names and wasn't a very good sign along with her emotionless black eyes. Diaya scowl was worse and her eyes were burning with flames in her blue ones. "_Iruka, Ranme…._"

And finally Naruko staring at her twin older brother as they could feel the gathering of charka, both theirs and the demon's as they stared at all five with fiery anger.  
"_Yon…dai…ME_!!!" And with a loud battle cry, all three sisters attack their five brothers before they had time to react. Yondaime and Ranme were the first to fall under as Diaya and Naruko attack them, their bodies falling on the floor and struggling to keep their sisters from strangling the life out of them. Unfortunately for the other three, Hana had her own way of taking care of things without breaking a sweat by sending her charka in vibes and striking them at where they stood. As the three were being electrocuted by the charka waves and the two struggling to break free, Ranme cried out as his face was turning blue from Diaya's armhold, "What did we do to you?!"

"You dumbass! Can't you remember that you took my money of what I won from you guys two weeks ago! Do you think I would be stupid to not notice the new set of Kunais you got or that cart of ramens!" Diaya shrieked as she pulled out from her pouch bag, a kunai and held it up against her brother's throat. Her brother glared at her as he twisted underneath and had her sitting sideways of him.

"First off, dad took us out to buy a new set since some of my broke along with everyone else's in this house. Second, that cart of ramens was from a free stock we got from helping the Market lady before. And besides, you CHEAT at cards! You place your charka in the cards and make certain to get the best ones, that's unfair!"

"Unfair as soon as I finish kicking the crap out of you!" Diaya thrust the kunai down to the floor, beside Ramne's head, missing an inch of his right ear. Yondaime and Naruko were having their own issue as they fought.

"You baka baka! You are one stupid brother! You have to cause a commotion in town and almost get caught! You're gonna be dead when I'm finish with you!"

"It-It was an acc-accident!"

"Accident MY _ASS_!!!!" And went back to throttling her brother until it seem he was going to be having the worst aches for the next five weeks when this was over. Luckily they were saved when the door opened and they heard their father's voice calling out. "I'm home and I'm hoping, _**GREAT KAMI WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE**_?!!?!?!"

Everyone froze as they looked up and turned to see the blue eyes of their father staring down at them.

Uh-oh, trouble.

That night, after supper while Tsunami and Inari went to clear the dishes, Naruto listened at the head of the table alongside with Tazuna as witness as he listen to his children's words as to why in the seven kami to why they broke out into a fight. Kyuubi listen to mild interest but Naruto had to as he heard countless accusation and attempts to fight as siblings struggled up to attack one another. Naruto sighed when it was over.

"Ok…from what I heard, I have to say that you both can't attack your brothers for those reasons, Hanajmi, Diayamo, and Naruko."

"Hah!" Yondaime said and he and along with his other brothers pulled down one of their eyelids and stick out their tongues. "Nyah!" Naruto then turned his attention to the boys. "And as for you, I heard something interesting while coming back home. A man peeking into the women's bathhouse, do you know something of that? And oh before I forget, did you five fought out in the street and caused a ruckus there?"

"Ah, well sorta…" Ranme said softly, he was the softest spoken next to Kagura, their youngest and last sister who sat quietly alongside her sisters with her hands twitching in her lap. Naruto's gazes soften but his voice still didn't waver from the authority he had to have over his children. "You all know the risks that I told you what will happen and I have made clear to make certain you don't cause trouble or attention, you cannot do that or worse get hurt. However from everyone's attitude today, I'm afraid this cannot go without punishment except Kagura who had no part in your fight: One week without training, of games and of no Ramens."

"**_WHAT_**!!!" Everyone cried. Naruto gazed at them. "Wanna make it two?" Everyone quieted down. "Now I want you to go to your rooms and think it through and if you start to argue, by Kami, you will be in serious trouble, capis?"

Everybody nodded and left the table heading up to their rooms, followed by Tazuna who followed them to make sure no trouble was done. Naruto sat at the table, his hand pressed to his forehead and his brow furrow. He felt a hand tugged on his sleeve and he turned to stare down to see Kagura staring up with her clear blue eyes. "Yes Kagura what is it?" Naruto said as he looked down and saw her shyly turn away, her ebony black hair falling over her eyes.

"I'm also…one to blame…so punish me as well…" Naruto sighed and pushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "And what sort of trouble would that be?"

"For not doing anything…. to not stop nii-samas and okee-sans from fighting."

"It's not your fault." He picked her up gently in his lap and sat her on his knee. "Kagura, there's nothing I can else do but do what I can to help make certain you're safe and protected. I love you all very much and I will do anything, even give up my life to protecting you and your brothers and sisters." Kagura started to cry and Naruto used his hands to wipe them away. "I love you kits a lot more than you can imagine and I wouldn't trade you for anything else."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Hai." He placed a soft kiss on her temple and laid her down on the ground. "Now Kagura, as your father, I will give them one more chance, but no trouble, I'm leaving you in charge for today along with grandpa Tazuna." He then picked up his jacket which he had behind his seat and closed it up. Tazuna came back into the room as Naruto was grabbing his pouch from the side and slide it on his leg. Tazuna looked at him curious.

"Heading out for some training." Naruto told him but Tazuna saw something else in his eyes. Something that said that something was about. "All right but be back later…" '_Be careful Naruto_.' He silently added. Naruto caught the message and nodded his reply. '_Take care of them if anything happens to me_.' And they both hope it didn't as Naruto head out into the night.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter Four

Naruto was walking down the worn path that he walked almost every night when he felt unease at some point or just wanted some time alone to clear his mind on things. It was just one of those things parents wished to do when their kids didn't annoy the freakin hell out of them.

Lucky for him, he had Inari, Tsumani and Tazuna to help. 'Yeah they've been a real help to me for all these years, right Kyuubi?' He mindspoke to the demon. Kyuubi just barely replied with a 'Yeah sure whatever' and went back to whatever the demon was doing before, most likely sleeping or something. Naruto sighed as he looked up towards the sky and saw the full moon beaming down the wayward path on which he was walking on. The same road that he had run on when he first arrive five years ago. Again, he close his eyes and remembered the time he came here.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto ran for three days, not stopping long, only for short breaks with having food in his stomach, then puking it out, and had a two-three hour rest before running again. He was running very low on supplies and charka as he was using both his and Kyuubi's to cover up their track in case any hunter-nins were sent to get him. Luck was on his side as there had been no sense in presence to his escape. _

_Escape, it was strange to call, running away would have been his first word to call but escape seem to roll right off his tongue perfectly. Escaping, escaping what he had always dreamed when he was small when everyone stared coldly at him and wanted to run from those hateful looks. It wasn't just his escape that he had longed, it was freedom. _

_Freedom that made him live in a new place where everyone accepted him as one of theirs. I always though that in time that I would be in that village, but after what happened….Naruto thought as he continued to remembered what happened when he reached the wave country on the third day and went to Tazuna's house._

_Naruto was tired and drained, his charka used up and his stomach, carrying too much to bundle as he knocked once, twice on the door before falling to the ground and lying there. Just as he saw darkness creeping inside his sight and fading out of the world, he saw the door open and two pairs of feet standing in his view. He could hear the person calling his name and then bending down to check him. Inari's face was all Naruto saw before falling into unconsciousness._

_Naruto woke up later, lying in a futon on the floor with three people beside him, two on one side and Inari on the other. "Finally, about time you woke up." Tazuna said as he breathed in a sigh of relief at seeing the young boy finally wake up after fainting on the doorstep in the last two days. Tsumani was getting up and gather a wetcloth and bowl that she used when she had found him having a close brush with a fever. She said that she was going to fetch some food for Naruto and left the three in the room. Inari was beside himself with pride as he went over to his nii-sama and gave him a big brotherly hug. _

"_Naruto Nii-san!" He cried, squeezing his ribs tightly as Naruto felt the life choked out of him. He patted the boy on the head and turn to look at Tazuna who had a look in his eyes, a knowing look. Naruto wanted to talk to him alone for this could be something he might understand, hopefully. Tazuna turned to his grandson and told him to go help his mother in the kitchen. When Inari was gone and the door closed, Tazuna turned to him. "Why are you here? Is something the matter?" Naruto nodded slowly. "Yes. I was raped and now I'm pregnant." And he told everything to Tazuna from where it start to where he ran away._

_When he told Tazuna everything, things would be a lot complicated than it should. With Naruto as a boy with a bundle carrying it would be difficult to keep secret. So Naruto promised to stay indoors while Tsumani or Tazuna went to town. Inari, who he later told of his being carrying child, was a little bit shocked but overcame it when he asked, "Can a guy seriously become pregnant?" Naruto laughed and was glad he had someone beside him that truly lifted his spirit. Soon his happiness was to be given more as when he gave birth to his nine little kits._

_End Flashback_

Naruto laughed. 'Nine kits, nine kids, did you think that was even possible Kyuubi?'

'No Naruto, but I am a fox and fox give birth to many kits.'

'Yeah but man that was the most painful experience in my life. I thought I was going to die for sure.' And he did died. He remembered dying and coming back when he saw him. His father.

_Flashback:_

_Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and time seem to certainly fly out the window as Naruto's stomach grew bigger and bigger. He looked to be as big as a whale with the stomach he had and the way he was chubbing food down like that. Soon Naruto was just lazing about, playing cards sometimes with Inari or other games or spend time with Kyuubi seeing how the kid was or should I say kids. _

'_So many charkas,' he whispered, 'how many are there?'_

'_About nine at least.'_

'_Nani!?!' Naruto was going to be in the shock of a lifetime with having to raise nine kids at such a young age. But this was new life, new life waiting to be born out in this world, wanting to learn and feel around the many wonders and beauty of it all. Naruto wouldn't trade it for the world for these little tykes._

_When the ninth month came, Naruto was suddenly compulsing in bed and pain reach all around, announcing it was time._

"_Inari! Tsumani! Tazuna!" He screamed. All three came as soon as they heard Naruto's scream. Tsumani saw what was happening and ordered both Tazuna to fetch some boiling water and for Inari to fetch her medical kit. _

"_Relax Naruto, just breath everything's going to be fine…" She whispered, holding his hand while Naruto wince in pain again. Tazuna and Inari came back with what she ordered and began to do what she had to do; Naruto's body was male and wouldn't have a bigger opening for the kids to come out, so a C-section was in order. Naruto tried to ignore the pain as Tsumani went to work on his stomach. Naruto's breathing was in labor and he was starting to see black in his sight. _

_God, I think I'm dying. _

'_Don't give up Naruto! They still have to live, you have to for you kits!' But as Naruto was seeing darkness, he saw a bright light approaching him. 'Am I dead?' He wondered. He suddenly saw the light changed and turned into a figure who looked exactly like him. _

'_Naruto,' He spoke, 'It's not your time yet, go back. Go back, you are still needed.' Naruto saw that the uncanning resemblance between this stranger and himself were a lot closer than he thought. _

_It can't be, can it? The man nodded, "I will see you again someday son." And disappeared and Naruto opened his eyes as he saw three faces peering into his. "Naruto?" Inari asked. Naruto turned and looked and stared at Tsumani. "The babies?"_

_She nodded. "Hai, they here. All nine. Five boys and four girls." She then lifted the two small kids in her arms and handed them to him. They looked exactly like him and were his firstborn ones. Kyuubi could tell and so could Naruto. Both had light fuzz of blond hair on their heads and whisker marks on cheeks. Two Kitsune ears that had lain flat popped open and flicked in the air once, twice before staying up. Naruto looked at the boy and girl in his arms and then at Tazuna and Inari, each holding two or three in arms. Naruto smiled again as he went to look at his son again in his arm. The residing dream he had and looking at him, he whispered the one name he could to name his son after his namesake. _

"_Yondaime. Yondaime Uzumaki." His son, hearing his name for the first time, opened his eyes and stared at him with the most beautiful blue eyes he had._

_End Flashback._

Naruto took a different cut to the road where he ended up on the hill that overlook the town below. It was also where the graves of Zabuza and Haku were. He bent down on his knees and bowed to them. "Hello Zabuza, hello Haku. It's been a while hasn't it?" He looked at Haku's marker and saw beside it a bowl of fresh moochis standing by its side. "Seems my son, Kohaku pay respect to you again." He said smiling. He knew his son was very honored over his namesake which he visit everyday by himself or with his family. Naruto remembered when he saw Kohaku up here by himself for the first time.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto had been going on his walks most regularly, spending time with his three year olds was a very stressing business but he found it relaxing. They remind me so much as me, he thought, all excited and filled with light, well some. Half his children were hard to read under the mask they wore and that made him think that they certainly held his trait. Just as he was walking up the cliff, he was surprised to see someone up there. Kohaku. _

_Kohaku wasn't home very much and he kept disappearance for most time and this was the first time he saw his son sitting by the graves, by himself. He stood a distance as he heard his son whispered something._

"_Haku, why is it, why is it that difficult to being different?" He sniffled then said, "Why is it that people saw you different because of your blood. Papa, papa told us what you told him at the bridge. Your family didn't care for you and I'm sorry that happened. If people found out about what my family was, they probably look at us different too, but we have people who care for us to. _

_Papa, aunt Tsumani, grandpa Tazuna, Inari and others. But you found someone else to care, even if he didn't realized until the end. But I'm glad you did. I'm glad you did find someone precious and I have precious ones too to protect. I'll protect just like you Haku. I'll train to be strong to not let anyone hurt my family or friends. That's what I'll do, that's my way of the ninja." Naruto step out of his hiding place and went to his son. "Kohaku…Haku." His son turned around and stared at him. "Papa?" He went over and embraced him, holding him and telling himself that this was a sacred vow he had said, that they shared in common. Our way of the ninja. _

_Their father's son. _

_End Flashback_

Naruto patted the grave's marker with one callous hand and felt the smooth granite and coldness of the stone. Naruto stood silently before he said something to greet his unwanted visitor.

"Hello Jiraya, I was not expecting you to find me so quickly."

Jiraya stepped out of the shadow that his illusion created and walked towards him. "Hello Naruto, it's been a while." Both men were silent and a cold gale blew softly as Naruto turned slightly to stare at his ex-sensei. "What is it you want?" But he knew what the answer was to be. Jiraya stared sadly at him and uttered, "I came to get you and return you to the village."


	5. Chapter V

**Blue Kitsune: **Sorry if it took me so long and if everyone was waiting for updates, just had so much on my schuedule that needed finishing, soccer, trimester projects, stuff like that. Well here's the chapter, enjoy.

Chapter Five

Both men stood still, silently, one not speaking to the other, their hearts beating as if there was to be shed that moment if one refused what was demanded. Naruto turned away from the gravestones and looked over to the town belong.

"I thought of this day to come…. Return to the village, that's what you're here to do? Take me back where I'll be called a traitor or ex-ninja for running away? I don't think that's a very good chance any will welcome me with open arms when they see me? I already had been condemned by others before, what good will that change if I return." Naruto started to walk away passing close by Jiraya but was stopped by him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll not let you go that easy Naruto, I have been order by the fifth Hokage to find and bring you to the village: alive, half-dead or even your body to take you back where you belong. And I mean it." Naruto pushed his hand away and stared coldly at his ex-ero-sensei. "If it's a fight you want, then so be it. I'll fight you outside here now and I won't let you be keen to take me. I may not be a ninja anymore, but my charka still in good use and so is Kyuubi, so don't think I'll go easy!" He said, using a bluff to tell Jiraya off but this did not faze him the least bit.

Instead he dread to heard what came out of the ero-sensei's mouth. "But what about your children Naruto, what will happen to them? Will you force me to take them from here with you to getting you to return? I won't regret it but it's your choice." Naruto felt his heart stop and his hands gripping tightly into the palm of his hands. What would happened to them? How long did Jiraya know, did he planned to kidnap them all this time to make Naruto come back? And what if he brought them to the village and let **_HIM_** know they were his children and take them from him as well.

Countless nightmares haunted him at night before, thinking of that person coming here and sneaking into his home and stealing his children in the dead of night like a monster in a fairytale. If there had been anyone who had dared threaten his family before, he would made certain they would regret it, him and Kyuubi. No one would hurt his nine little kitlings. He remembered what he had told Kagura not too long ago tonight.

_…There's nothing I can else do but do what I can to help make certain you're safe and protected. I love you all very much and I will do anything, even give up my life to protecting you and your brothers and sisters._

Those were his words to her, to her brothers and sisters. His own children, he wouldn't dare anybody to harm them like they would to him, whether it be foe…or friend. Naruto looked coldly at him and said angrily, "Fine Jiraya you win. But know this, if you so much as try to dare harm them in anyway by taking them without my consent, you'll be wishing not to mess with this demon. Kyuubi may have once roamed and nearly destroyed our village, but I could be the worst demon you ever seen..." And as if to prove his point, his charka turned enormous and his eye blood red as he stared at him with the glare of the devil.

"This I swear to you!" Jiraya nodded, unfazed yet surprised with this sudden change in Naruto. Naruto, he thought sadly, what happened to you, was this why you left? He watched as Naruto stormed away from him, heading on home to pack…and possibly say goodbye to his home and his children. "Naruto…"

Naruto walked aimlessly, but knowing where he was heading as his feet reached the front steps and made his way inside the house that sheltered him in the past. He headed slowly to his bedroom, across from his children, so to be near them whenever possible. He wanted to head to their rooms first but he had things to do. He went to his drawer and closet, pulling out all sorts of clothing, his weapons that he occasionally trained with along with his children to learn how to fight. Holding a kunai in hand, he remembered all those time when the children learned the best way to throw, hit and strike. Closing his eyes, he recalled the time he tried to get them to take the bell his sensei had did as a trial.

_Flashback:_

_"Children, we are going to have a field run today, seeing how much you improve." Naruto said one day to them as the nine kids looked up at their father eagerly for why they had to be wake up so early and make them skip breakfast._

"_Dad, exactly why are we up?" One of them asked, it was Ramne. They were still young, almost close to being three, but strangely yet was how much they had advanced in such little time. From crawling to walking, to saying more than three words, it seem that they had become more and more advanced than any child. Even Tsubane would have been have surprised at these children's fast pace intelligent. If only…but he had shaken that out then cleared his throat._

"_Children, do you remember when I told you when I was young, I became a ninja."_

"_Hai!" They said, "We want to be one too!"_

"_Well then, I have to 'test' you to see if you can be one."_

"_What do you mean?" Kagura asked, still a bit nervous of sort. He smiled gently towards them. "You have to grab one of these eight bells from my belt, use all the weapons you want and don't resist on trying to hurt me. Try to think of me as an enemy ninja."_

_All the boys were growling in excitement. Naruko and Diaya were whispering quietly together, Hana was silent and Kagura was fidgeting nervous, looking down at her two feet._

"_All right whoever can get these bells from me, gets lunch while one doesn't." When silent was at close, Naruto shouted, "begin." And the trial started._

_End Flashback._

That had been fun, he thought, recollecting how it took almost all nine to gang up on him and get at least the bells, all except Kagura who had been too afraid to attack her father. He had told her he could share his lunch and told her that she was going to do fine someday too. Kagura peek up a little but he tried hard to get her out of her shell. She was like the smallest and most shyest of her sisters. He wished he had found a way to get her outside that shell of hers. But that now he couldn't. Because he was leaving them.

He sighed as he picked up a family picture from the side of his bed. It was a picture of all of them, crowded in the picture, the boys with their fingers up in victory, bunny ears on their sister or grinning their fox smiles. Kagura and Ramne were on Naruto's shoulder and they were smiling along their father when Tazuna took the picture. A teardrop spatter down onto the glass frame and staring sadly at it. Them in picture, with him cut out of their lives. Never again would he be there to take another picture with them, and they would be growing up without their father. Sadly, he took the picture and shoved it deep in the sack of clothes and tied it up tightly, his heart wrenching inside his very soul. Kyuubi did her best to comfort him.

'Be strong, be strong for your children's sake…'

'All right Kyuubi thank you, thank you for being my friend truly, I'm grateful.'

Naruto then went over to his desk and pulling out a piece of paper and taking a pen, started writing a letter to Tazuna. When he finished, he crept quietly passed the children's room and into Tazuna's. Tazuna's loud snores came to Naruto's ear and he knew he didn't have to worry about him waking up anytime soon. Carefully placing the letter under Tazuna's hand, he knew Tazuna would first notice the letter when he awoke and would read it before anyone in the house. The letter inside content the last words Naruto would ever be able to say to this family and his children again. Each word was like a terrible pierce in his heart in what he wrote there. It read:

_Tazuna,_

_I know it's sudden, but I have been founded and I don't need to tell you by whom or what should possibly happen to me. _

_But let me tell you this my dear friend. I thank you, your daughter and Inari for taking me in and caring for my family and wished for another way for myself to pay for my gratitude. The only thing I can ever ask you of is to take care of my children, raise them well and don't let them forget their father. Perhaps, if I'm fortunate, I may well return, but possibilities are slim and I know that I may never see them again. Don't tell them where I head or what happened, tell them I went on a trip of some sort of business that may take a couple weeks. And if it takes longer, …then you'll know what to do. After you finish reading this, please burn this letter so that none of my children will know what happened._

_You were a great person to be with at all times Tazuna, take care of my family._

_Your friend,_

_Naruto._

P.S. please try and help Kagura as much as I could before I begun to fail in my duty to providing her much needed strength as I should have as a father. Give them all my strength and let them live out their hopes and dreams.

Naruto walked silently into each and every one of his children's room, taking one last look at them before he headed to the next, giving them a peck on the cheek or head. Yondaime was snoring with his arm sticking out from the covers and drool dropping from his cheek and Naruto clean it off. Ramne's walrus hat was sliding off his head and Naruto readjust it for him. Iruka and Haku shared a bedroom together, always getting along well, sharing a bunk bed and Naruto pecked them on their cheeks. Sari was sleeping cuddly close to and his covers on the side, Naruto picked them up and cover him and kissed his forehead before heading to his daughter's room. Naruko was smiling in her sleep, probably thinking of a grand victory or some battle won as she was a ninja in her dream. Diaya had a pack of cards underneath her hands, for good luck and fortune. He kissed the two and when he got to Hana, he didn't feel much to be shocked by her waves but feeling not wanting her not unloved, he gave a quick kiss, feeling a slight shock to his lips but he finally went to Kagura's room last. Kagura was huddled under her sheets, cradling 'Kyuubi' in her arms. Each of them had their own little fox doll but Kagura's was named after the fox and Naruto and Kyuubi felt extremely grateful for their daughter. Naruto kissed her and whispered, "Love you, my little kits, remember that, always…" Kagura stirred but didn't wake up. Naruto watched her lips curled into a smile and she hugged Kyuubi closer to her. Hopefully she would become strong like her brothers and sisters.

Be strong together my children, don't lose faith in your family. He wanted to say but his heart was too close to tears as he went to his own bedroom and picked up the bag and check how long it would take for him and Jiraya to leave.

Not too long. They probably reach the village in a couple days. But he wished for longer to extend his recent fate on him.

He went out to where he stood with Jiraya and found him standing exactly where he had been. Jiraya looked at him and asked, "Ready?"

Naruto looked coldly at his ex-sensei and didn't say anything to him. Jiraya took his silent as an answer and said, "Let's go." And he and Naruto took the path, the same path Naruto had taken from the village to here and now heading back once more to seal his fate.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter Six

The next morning, before the nine kitlings woke up for their morning breakfast, Tazuna called his daughter and grandson to tell them the sad news. Naruto was taken back to the village.

"We have to act like he has gone on a business trip and that he'll be gone for a few weeks. We mustn't say anything else beside that so to not arouse suspicion all right."

"But grandpa, won't they notice something when he doesn't return…" Inari said, Tsumani knew her son was very protective of Naruto Nii-san and his new friends kits. It was sad to know that Naruto wouldn't possibly return and they all knew it by heart. And the children would be growing up without their father.

Sadly, Tazuna nodded. "Yes but we'll have to pretend and possible make up fake letters and somewhat to keep them distract. In the meantime, we must never let them know of where their father gone. Is that clear?" They all nod their heads and silence was the only thing left in that room as they heard the rooster crowing and the stirring of the little children waking up, yawning and scurrying down the stairs.  
There they were, all nine kitlings, cleaned and dressed. Most were awake while others were still in the beak of waking. Ramne rubbing his eyes sleeply while Kagura held her Kyuubi doll in one arm. The children stared blurry eyed at the group sitting at the table. But they noticed someone amissed.

Kagura looked up at them there sitting at the table. She asked the dreaded question that all the adults had been waiting with to tell the lie that had to come.

"Grandpa, where's papa? Where's he?"

* * *

"WHAT!" The children all exclaim as their grandfather explain the news of their father's urgent trip he had to do and would be gone for a week or two. 

"He'll doing business in a far country that wanted some details and blueprints on a new bridge for us to make and since grandpa so old, Naruto volunteered to go and report to them." Tazuna said as the children stared questioning this sudden news. Hana looked at him suspicious.

His waves were off, so were Aunt Tsumani and Inari, something they weren't telling them.

"But why didn't papa tell us this if he was going to leave so soon." Diaya asked, as the rest of her brothers and sisters nodded, wanting to know. If dad had know to leave on business, wouldn't he have told them first before. That what he usually did when he left. Tazuna sighed, he had better think of something quick to stop them from questioning. Before he had a chance to speak, Yondaime rose up from his seat and slammed his fist in the table.

"You're hiding something!" He yelled, staring accusingly at the three people across from them. "Dad would never leave without telling us something. Especially for some stupid business trip!"

"Yondaime that's enough! Your father will return home just as always so don't be saying such nonsense." Tazuna said as he glared at him, but he knew that the boy spoke the truth and what Tazuna said was a lie.

A lie he could not hide.

Naruto had always, in the last five years told them of where he was going and when he would return, leaving the children assured that he would safely return. The children would be waiting on the day of his return and then on the wayward path he return, he would come smiling and saying with a big grin on his face before the children jumped all over him. "I'm home…"

I'm home…not anymore.

Not anymore. He might not return and the children were figuring it out for themselves.

"Liar." Someone whispered and it turned out to be Kagura who had tears streaking down her cheeks and her sisters rushed to her side as she started to cry. She wept bitterly in Hana's shoulder, wailing as loudly like a lost cub without a mother.

Which they were...their dad was gone.

Haku stared at the two adults and before anyone had time to stop him, he got up and ran right out the door without saying a word.

"Haku!" Naruko cried and she quickly broke away from her sisters and raced after him, without turning to see her brothers and sister all crying at once.

* * *

Haku was crying, he didn't know before he felt too tired and was breathing rapidly when he reached Haku's and Zabuza's grave. He fell on his knees in front of his namesake altar and this time he could feel them. The sadness, the anger, the feeling of being torn to bits as he realized that his worst fear had come too soon. He had failed to stop whatever had happened to his father and that he was gone. 

'But you don't know, Tazuna might have said what was truth, father might have—'

"Shut up, shut up. That was a damn lie. A lie!" He covered his black Kitsune ears, wishing not to hear those words repeating in his head, but they rung, teasing and mocking. 'Daddy's gone…he left you and everyone here…he'll be back like always…'

"No more!" He slammed his fist in the soft earth and felt the slightest vibrate of charka from his own and his demon blood. Just when he was feeling his shaking arm back in control, he heard his name was being called.

"Haku." He turned and saw Naruko, his older sister and she was walking over towards him as she sat on the cold ground too beside him.

"…I know what you're feeling. I didn't like that Grandpa Tazuna had lied and daddy might be well…" She couldn't say them or less believe what she was trying to say to soothe her brother. The only thing she could do was bring her brother close to her and embraced him tightly, afraid that if she was to let go her brother might disappear in front of her and if the others did too. She was supposed to be brave, just like everyone in their family, just like papa.

But they all had fears and right then they were afraid a lot for their father. She felt Haku's shoulder moving up and down, struggling as his tears stained on his sister's clothes. "It's ok, just let it out…It's ok I feel your pain." She said rubbing his back assuring as he cried and she too when tears fell from her cheek down her face to her brother's ebony hair.

'Father where could you be…why did you have to leave.' She closed her eyes and felt the wind blew coldly in her face. The wind carried the scent of the cool morning dew in the air, the smell of the fir in the trees and her father's warm sweating…

Wait their father's! Their father's scent was here and it was still here and…there was something else she sense. She sniffed the air lightly, catching whatever trace her father was and found another's. Another man. A stranger. A stranger had been with her father.

"Naruko?" He was asking questioningly before he too caught father's and a strange scent in the air. It was strange yet familiar.

Familiar…

strange…

A familiar stranger's scent?

It was too hard to tell what it was exactly before he could recall easily. He let go of his sister and bit deep into one of his finger and quickly made a few symbol like their father taught and hitting the ground.

"SUMMON NO JUTSU!" A poof of smoke and from the smoke was a small black fox with blue-black eyes and blue markings on the tips of his ears and tail.

"Yo Haku." The Kitsune demon said. One of the many children unique technique was their ability thanks to Kyuubi's blood and power, they had been able to create their own self beings in the form of fox demon. So whenever they wanted, they could summon their very own fox demons.  
"Hi Kori (1)." Haku said as he heard a poof behind them and saw his sister summon her demon, Ryoshi (2). The demon was a golden-red fox with gold eyes and blood red tips like Kori's.

"What's up that you have wished to summon us?" Ryoshi questioned, she sense her mistress was trouble along with her other half's brother. Both Haku and Naruko explained to their fox demons what it was and asked them to smell the air, to detect the strange scent.

"The scent is kinda gone but we'll do are best." Both foxes started sniffing the ground around the perimeter and then Kori looked over at his other self. "It's familiar I think. Smells like…tobacco…sake…and peeping women."

"Great so it's some kind of smoking, drinking, pervert guy that was here with dad." Haku and Naruko and the family knew a lot of people who smoke and drank but pervert…

Haku recalled something, or should he say someone. "Hey wait a minute, pervert, does he seem to smell really old like in his fifties or sixties, has some kinda wart on his face and smells faintly like a toad."

Kori nodded, "Yeah. I think that about summon it." Naruko looked at her brother and she saw that his face was now tighten in anger and his fist clench shaking. "You know somebody?"

"No, well sorta of, we found him unexpected and I think he might have taken dad."

"But why?" She wondered why somebody would want their dad. Haku shrugged his shoulder. "Don't know, but I'll tell you one thing, I'm going to go after them and bring dad back!"

"I'll go with!"

"No!"

"Why not!" Haku didn't want to think of how he should he should say she couldn't just leave, but before he could speak, someone else spoke.

"We're going with you too!" The two turn and saw Yondaime along with their other brothers and sisters who had heard parts of what had been said. Yondaime stood proudly like a leader as he said, "If you two think we'll let you go without us, you got another thing coming."

"Yeah we want to go find father too as much as you guys do!" Iruka said and Diaya nodded. "There's no way we'll let you take all the glory of bringing dad home."

"Yeah and I want to kick the old fart's ass for taking father!" Ramne and Saru piped in. Hana nodded and said eerily, "I shall punish him with my most severe waves…making him wish he was dead…" Hana's eyes turned dark and emotionless and everyone took a step away from her.  
Kagura looked at the rest of them.

They were all going to go help find papa, they were all in this together.

"I'll Help too!" She said. Everyone looked at her completely shocked at hearing her speak out too. "But Kagura, are you sure? This could be risky and we are all going have to be…"

"Strong I know." She said quietly but lifted her head up as she thought of her father.

Father's smile, father telling her that she would be one day strong. She would for his sake. "I'll going to help too no matter what, I will. I won't let papa be left behind."

"Alright the nine kits are going on their first mission. Mission 'Save Daddy from Stinking Frog Pervert'! is now set." Yondaime said, lifting his hand in victory.

"But when are going to do it, where do we know where to go?" Some question but some knew the answer. Their foxes could smell the trail that was fading slowly but a demon's had stronger senses and would be capable of following. Yondaime gave everyone his vulpine grin before he said, "We'll leave tonight. When everyone's asleep. Everyone pack what's necessary and for today pretend everything's fine. Understand?"

Everyone agreed and Yondaime gave them certain orders to follow which some would go to town, buying supplies while others pack home.

Tonight their first ever mission was going to be setting out into a new world and bringing their father back.

**

* * *

Blue Kitsune:** Hope you enjoy this chapter as I had been having writing block for this baby for some time. ;; But anyways I getting it updated and hoping to write a new chapter soon. Please read and review. 

Note: The fox demons that Haku and Naruko summoned is special because due to them being part fox and their father carrying Kyuubi which made them part demon is a special trait that allows their 'other self' to appear in demon form

1) Kori: Ice. Haku's (Kohaku, his full name) fox demon is more of ice and certainly like Haku which will be in later chapters when his special jutsu appears

2) Ryoshi or Ryoko (whichever I or you decide on): Huntress. Naruko and Yondaime are both very powerful and it would seem wrong as Yondaime's and the others shall come later. Ryoko's is much like Kyuubi in a way with her powers, so watch out with Naruko with Ryoko! Maybe I'll name Yondaime's fox Yoko just to make it cool. Ryoko-Yoko


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter Seven

Naruto stopped his pace as he saw the looming gate of Kohana appear right before his eyes as they made their way out of the forest.

There it was, just a few steps away until he reached his old stomping grounds where he feared the worst to happen. Where the person he wanted to never see might be there, waiting for his return and become his executioner. He could feel the blood in his veins rapidly pulsing inside him, the fear that he was feeling as well as sensing how much he hate the smell of his own coming off his body. Kyuubi could sense it too from within her own prison of her holder.

_'Don't fret too much my kit. Don't let fear be in the way of your courage. Think this is your sacrifice; your sacrifices to let your kitlings to grow within their own happiness, to let them live their own lives as you could only do so much as their father.'_

_'Thank you Kyuubi, I know that but still the only thing that is terrorizing in my heart right at this very moment is if I have to see_ **_him_** _here in this village again.'_

Kyuubi growled at the mention of what Naruto said to be true.  
Whether that said person was still living there or not was still an immediate threat to not only to them, but their children. He and Kyuubi would rather stand grounds now and take the full attack and fight to the death than let the bastard try to kidnap his own flesh and blood.

Even if half of them were of his as well.

_No, they did not, they would not be his!_ Naruto anger rose as he clenched his fist tight and felt his nails punctured deep in the flesh. No he would not let his children be taken away by that, that monster.

Jiraya sense the boy's tense anxiety and pitied him. What was it that caused the boy to change so much. Naruto, his pupil once was now gone and as a man changed with hidden secrets behind those blue hues along with the one that Jiraya planned to keep quiet about unless Naruto wished to speak to of about with the Hokage.

_Poor Naruto, what happened to you was something unspeakable but to leave the village was still against the law and a he was a ninja so he had to face it like one himself. Even if the punishment was to be placed to death, whatever the trial stand for him with Tsunade._

He sighed and turned around to stare at Naruto.

"Naruto, listen to me, and listen well as I am about to explain to you this once. You were once an annoying brat that I couldn't stand, a brat whom I taught so long ago but still you proved to be full of surprise to everything you did for everyone. There are people here willing to forgive you for your actions of running away without telling, however chances of being punished are still for your likelihood as to whatever Tsunade decides."

"Yeah I know the law pervert Toad. I known it since the day I ran away and believed to never come back. But I guess I was wrong then to think that way, like I wrong to believe…" He became silent and looked far from to behind them.

He knew it since the day he left that he might be stripped of all his ninja status after working so hard to achieve it and gain some respect from these people, but that had been before, that had been all but a dream when crushed.

He wondered now how his sons and daughters were handling the news. He hoped that they were safe and all right with Tazuna and being good for the Wave country. For all he knew, the boys could be pulling another prank on another unsuspecting fool. He smiled at the thought of the boys pulling something on someone and wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Then he thought of Kagura.

He hoped she would be getting better along with her sisters now without him.

Poor Kagura, poor Naruko, Yondaime, Haku, everyone he loved and cherished all these years would be all that had left for them as he would never see them maybe never.

If chances were that his punishment was execution, than the chances for his children to live in a bright future now with no fear and worry was something he would hope for the rest of his life.

If it was to end tonight.

* * *

Tsunade, the fifth hokage sat inside her office, her face on the book, drool hanging out and before she knew it Shizune came rushing in, crying her name. "Tsunade! Hokage-sama!" Tsunade woke up with a start, saying 'I didn't fall asleep, I was merely catching some information that seem to be needing closer examination since the words are all written so small like and..." 

Like Shizune believe that, but that's not what she had come to the Hokage's office with her running from the front desk and shaking. "Hokage-sama, it's Jiraya…He's..."

"Jiraya? What did that perverted old man do this time? I thought he left Kohana a few days ago."

"He did and he's back!"

"Right, so give him a sake that says 'Welcome back Jiraya.' And leave me in peace. Like I care what that drunkard pervert be doing kami only knows." But Shizune was shaking her head wildly. "No, no that's not what I meant. I meant that Jiraya came back and brought him back. Naruto's back."

"Naruto. Naruto's back!" And before Shizune had time to reply, Tsunade rushed past her to the front of her secretary's desk was and saw Jiraya standing alongside him a tall blonde man with blue eyes and whisker scars on his cheek.

Whiskered cheeks she recognized anywhere. "Naruto. That really you Naruto?" Naruto looked up when his name was called and stared into the eyes of the woman of the fifth Hokage.

"Hey oba-saan, long time no see and you don't look a day older except your breast which seem to be sagging down—"

"Naruto!" Jiraya smacked his ex-pupils head and bowed to the Hokage. "Forgive Naruto, I mean I found him on my way to Wave Country while…"

She listened to Jiraya's explanation and sometimes looked over at Naruto through the corner of her eyes.

He had changed a lot over the last few years. He had gotten taller, his dark clothes outlining the taunt muscles under and his tan skin was absolutely glowing from long days in the sun, his blue eyes still like the sky, but something seem different in those pupils.

They seem to be hiding something and was that…fear she saw? His hands seem to be shaking nervously and his feet fidget slightly as if he was afraid there was about to be something to come and grab him.

_Had something in the village caused him to run away so?_ It was no secret how some had thought 'good riddance to the demon boy' and how those people had treated him in the past.

But beside cold looks and endless ridicule, what else could have caused this sweet young ninja to leave so sudden. Just when Jiraya finished his tale, Tsunade looked over at Shizune.

"Shizune, tell anyone in need of me that no one is to be speak to me until I ask for them. Have no one disturb us or try to come in." Shizune nodded as Tsunade led Jiraya and Naruto towards her office to speak more in the matter of the question running in her head. Why Naruto, why did you leave your village and how is it that you have changed?

She wished to hear Naruto's story and wanted nothing but the truth from the hunted nin.

* * *

Yondaime and Haku were sitting on top in front of Kori's head as they rode through from their home, escaping in the dead of night and followed the trail to which the scent of their father's and the 'other' were heading. 

Their plan seem to go well when they all agreed to during dinner to slip some sleeping powder inside the teas of Tazuna, Tsumani and Inari which was a different drink as all the Kitsune children all drank water instead watching as the three top every last drop of the potion. Soon the effect of the powder came in the last minute and all three adults fell asleep in the chairs to where they sat.

"Now, everyone, gather the supplies we need. Tools, food, anything reasonable for our mission."

"Hai." Everyone said and all the children scattered around the house, grabbing their scrolls, their kunais and knives set, Kagura grabbing her kyuubi doll while her sister grabbed the last sort of items of food for their long time on their adventure. As soon as everyone gather in the kitchen to check the adults, Haku quickly placed a note with the entire kits signature and their goodbyes on the table. And they were off on their first ever mission in their young lives.

After they crossed the bridge and headed into new land they've never seen before, Yondaime took the first summon to call his fox demon to catch the wavering scents and rode on their backs to catch up with their father as they used a lot of their energy to form from one tiny kit to a large fox to carry everyone on.

And then the other partner was to summon their own when the other's charka was getting low and then the next would take over after them and summon theirs.

Naruko and Haku, Diaya and Hana, Iruka and Saru, and then Ramne and Kagura, that was the order to follow exact when the other member felt faint of lost charka. Kagura did not have a good control on hers, so Naruko took over for her when she sense her sister's distressing charka.  
The recovering groups would take long rest in between and eat to gain some charka to summon up again but other time they would have to link with everyone. The link would work to gain everybody's charkas in a group and allowed them to control over time until they could feel little and have to allow the next group to link.

And thanks to being half demon, they could easily heal faster and recover what had been lost in an hour less.

By the time they made it out of Wave country and into a new forest heading, some of them were tired and had little charka left to stand.

"How-huff long till-huff we find father." Ramne said as he held Kagura by the shoulder as they rode behind of Kori's body, his nine long tails holding them from falling off his back. Diaya and Iruka were in the middle of the large fox, holding up supplies and handing the two a cup of ramens each to refuel themselves. Everybody else had eaten and already Haku had taken lead with his most likely restore while others were just regaining from the last.

"Probably not too long, I can sense father's energy wave nearing and we are coming close out of this forest." Hana replied as she stared ahead of what seem to be their exit out of the forest. Just as they were about to make it out, Kori stopped in his pace and sniffed the air.

"Kori what is it?" Haku asked inside the large fox's ears, "What is it you sense?" He knew that something was out there up ahead of them and his brothers and sisters felt it too. "There are two charkas that are guarding at the gates?"

Kori nodded his massive head. "It will be hard to get them out with what little charka you have now and my body would only lead more others of that village to hearing your commotion. Best to go with stealth through if possible as long as you do not waste all your charka until your real battle Haku? I suggest you devise a plan, in the meantime, let your body regain what is lost as I return to you. Until next time my master." Everybody jumped off the large black fox and watched as it disappeared into a puff of smoke not long before heading towards Haku and surrounding around him.

When the smoke clear, Haku opened his eyes, glowing ice gems then back to their normal ones as he looked towards everyone. "Ok everyone listen up. There are two people outside guarding that big gate and some of us are kinda low on power right at the moment but there must be some way to get past them? Anyone has an idea or so, please speak up."

Saru and Ramne shrugged their shoulders while Iruka and Yondaime scrounged their faces, locked into thinking. Diaya scowled at them as Hana and Naruko the liberty to discuss of an idea of perhaps of their own while Kagura stood on the sideline watching them all trying to come up with a plan, wishing she did.

_Oh papa, if only you could help us. If only you could tell us how to help you…_

Diaya placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah so let's get this straight: we need some sort of tactic, something to catch the guards off and not use any too if not too much of our charka because chances are we might need to if we go against real live ninja that are much skilled and experienced than we are. That's pretty hard and complicate to do from how much each of us stands now at this limit. But we all got to find something, some plan to use to get to father for father's sake."

A lot of them agreed and Haku looked over the bunch to where Hana and Naruko stood. He saw that only Hana didn't seem too wasted out of her charka though it was an unusual gift she had, the wave thing it is. It was if it had more capability than one would think…

Yondaime noticed where his brother's stare seem to be set on and turn to see Hana, then suddenly getting the idea and looked back at Haku. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Haku nodded. "Yeah, I think I just got an idea."

* * *

At the gate two guards stood at their post, seeing nothing in the clearing until fog started to swerve around them. Before the guards knew what was happening, two-three needles hit directly into one of the guard's neck while the other stood shocked. 

"What the—" Then he was hit by unusual up struck of lighting that seem to pop right into his skull. Both men fell to the ground, twitching slightly and barely able to detect the nine young children that appeared through the fog.

Haku went over to the one with needles sticking out and looked at his handiwork. He plucked out the two needles and stuff them back in his knapsack, then placed two fingers on the neck.  
"Well he looks ok at least I hope I didn't kill him." He felt a pulse and knew he hit direct target, putting the man in unconscious and have a bit of a sore of a neck in the days after. Hana looked at the other with her expressionless face and said, "Same here but I was only not planning to use all my denpa powers until we find the pervert man and kill him with them, painfully and slowly." The others looked at her carefully.

They definitely had gotten the pictures. Soon they walked through the gate, after seeing the coast clear and made their way through to where they could sense their father's being.

* * *

"So Naruto tell me, I just want to know something. Why did you like Kohana, why did you leave your home?" Naruto wanted to snort at the question that the fifth hokage asked him as they made their way to her office. The three took a seat in the three chairs that were in there. Tsunade and Jiraya looked solemn and were waiting for Naruto's reply. Naruto didn't respond until Tsunade asked again. 

"Naruto please answer my question. As the hokage of the fire village and you once part of this village as well, why did you leave with no regards to your very whereabouts. Why is it that you left us no idea as to why you wanted to be gone from the home you love, the people that cherish you…"

_Yeah right_, Naruto wanted to laugh at what he was hearing.

The home that loved me for the past thirteen years before, people who hated me and called me 'monster' or 'demon' behind my back. A person who I once believe to be true but later betray everything I had because of what happened!  
He clenched his fist angrily and Tsunade saw this and wondered if perhaps a part of it was a sign of what happened to him in the past.

_What had happened and why he left had been in her mind these last five years._

He had been her hope since bringing her to take this job, to the friends that he encourage to understand him better and let people see behind the real Naruto, not the demon but the boy that the Fourth proclaimed the hero for this village's sake.

"Why…why I left you asked Fifth Hokage. Is it you asking me to tell you about my departure or does everyone else who wondered where the 'demon boy' went off to, probably to release his inner demon and cause havoc on another innocent village but I'm sure the village wouldn't want to be happy to be pointed finger at for if the other top villages found out where that demon came from."

"Naruto!" Tsunade was shocked, she never seen Naruto angry before than when she had taunt him in the past for believing in becoming the next hokage. She could see it in his eyes, his eyes burning with the fiery hate for what seem to been buried deep, deeper than she would have imagine. But now she was seeing it, she was seeing it come alive in those turned blood red eyes of his.

"Naruto…"

"You want to know why I ran away from this place? Well I guess half of the percent should go to these people in this village. No matter how much I tried to change their view on me, people still saw me as a monster! Not even as a child or a ninja, heck I bet nobody wants a demon ruling over this village unless they wanted to be slaves to a monster such as myself. My life here was a living hell house I tell you that much, no one care for me or at least saw to it I was giving happiness so being the fool, I acted as one. To grab people's attention through the pranks and have some people see me." He stared accusingly at the two people who were surprised to hear all this boy's piped in angry.

Angry towards the village, the people…everything that had made this boy miserable yet had hidden smiles and pride to becoming a ninja.

He looked away from the two people he felt closest in the world yet felt so far from their reach.

People like Jiraya, Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, his friends, or at least some, had all been close now he wish he had a knife to cut the ties between everything so he could go to what he had once had, the family that he left behind.

"Because of this, it was only half of it. The other could be pointed to only another but I'm sure you wouldn't dare point fingers there. All others would just say I was making it up or lying or something. But I had been dealt with and I had gained something over the last five years that gave me such joy and happiness I could ever achieved in a lifetime." He placed one hand over his stomach where once life had been but now rest right outside this village, safe away from harm. He would pay the price and his children wouldn't have to bear the pain of their demon father any longer. They would perhaps live normal lives if they could, as best they can.

He prayed that would be when his ends.

"But now I am at your mercy Hokage, so do what you wish. End me of suffering or let the village take care of it."

Tsunade listened very well to what Naruto said and then looked at Jiraya. What did Naruto mean, what did he gained in five years from this village? Suddenly she heard a loud shriek coming from up front and then the doors bursting open with a bang. What the!

"FATHER! THE CALAVERY HAS ARRIVED!" Yelled Saru and Ramne who whisked in the room faster than a cannon and hitting the old perverted man that they recognized anywhere.

"You going to pay for taking daddy!" Yondaime rushed over and gave a lean kick right into Jiraya's shin. To being a half demon fox, these kids were ten times stronger than any other ninja in the village and Jiraya found that out the hard way.

"YEOW!" Jiraya was struggling with two small misfits mini Naruto as they went to scratching his arms and shoulders with their claws.

Soon a deck of cards and needles came flying in the air and scattered to fly in every direction of where Jiraya stand. The cards and needles made slashes and cuts all over his body and hit against the wall. Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes as she and Naruto were both with shocked to see a small band of blond and dark haired children rushing into the room and attacking Jiraya.

"DADDY!" A small girl holding a fox doll cried as she run straight away to Naruto, tears running down her face. Naruto saw the little girl and watch her approach. He stood up in his seat, watching what was happening in all the chaos happening in the Hokage's office.

"Kagura-what's everybody doing here? You guys shouldn't be here!" But he stopped when Kagura went right over and he bent down so she would be in his arms and held her. She sobbed into his chest. "But dad-daddy we were so worried about you…when-when grandpa told us you were leaving on a trip, we-we knew he was lying. You always told us before you left, remember? Why did you daddy, why?" Naruto stared into his daughter's innocent blue eyes and couldn't hold back the tears that had brimmed in his own as he embraced her. He had hurt them in a way that he had wished not to. What have I done?

"Oh honey, I-I just, I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want you to worry because I was going to be in trouble and I didn't want you guys to suffer." He patted Kagura's back as she cried in his hug. "Forgive me Kagura, forgive me for lying and being a bad father to you…"

"You're not bad daddy, not a bad one, you're always good to us." He felt Kagura crushed her face deeper into his chest and felt Kyuubi purred low in her throat, feeling the motherly Kitsune glad to have her nine young kitlings back, once again a family as before.

* * *

Tsunade watched the scene between Jiraya's beating and Naruto and the young child embrace. 

_Was this what she think it was? Could these be the reason why he left? _She stared closely at the child in Naruto's arm, something on top the child's head flicked up and down under Naruto's chin.

_Were those, they couldn't be…_

She then turned around to see a young dark haired girl dressed all in black, with two small fox ears on her head walking over to Jiraya where he had both his arms and legs grabbed by the other seven children with one around his throat to, trying to cut off his circulation.

They had ears too! They all had fox's ears!

"You're the man that took father away? For that you must be punished…" And without warning Jiraya felt his body jittering with waves unknown to him as his body sparked with lighting coming all the way through.

Tsunade watched as Jiraya stood for maybe a second or two before falling forward on his face.

"Timber!" The kids jumped off and watch as the man twitched on the ground. Then one of the blond boys walked over to the body and placed his foot over the backside of the head.

"Victory to us, the Uzumaki family for defeating stinking toad man!" He then held two fingers up in the air and held a fox whiskered grin to everyone around him.

"Ya we kicked his ass good, didn't we Yondaime!" Ramne cried happy while slapping a high-five to Saru next to him. Tsunade then knew what she figured was when she looked over to Naruto when he saw her looking over to him.

"Naruto, are these…"

He nodded slowly, before lifting his daughter in his arms, her Kitsune ears flicking nervously as she and then the rest of the children came over towards him.

"Yes Hokage-sama, the reason I left my village was to raise the ones that me and Kyuubi had carried within my womb, the ones I brought into this world five years ago. My children."


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter Eight

Tsunade could not believe what she just heard. Naruto had children! He's a guy for goodness sake, then again with Kyuubi as a legendary fox and female at that…

Oh hell, this had never been in the medical books before in all the years she had studied. Before anyone could ever believe what had happened, Tsunade, the fifth hokage fainted on the floor.

Naruto and the kids were silent and surprised at what they've seen. Never in Naruto's life had he seen a powerful Hokage faint. Kagura looked at her father. "Daddy, did we kill that old lady?" Naruto wasn't sure how to respond because he knew that Tsunade was older than she looked and that it might be possible to kill her with a stroke.

_Oh great, first day I come back, I murder the Hokage._ Just as he thought nothing else could get any worse, Ramne walked over to the lady followed by Saru at his heels. Ramne stood over the lady, sitting on top of her waist and looking closely at the unconscious woman.

"Hey granny you dead?" Ramne started poking one side of the lady's face while Saru poked the other cheek trying to get the old woman up.

"Her skin feels like rubber, look!" Saru pulled the cheek real hard and then let go hearing it smack into the woman's face. Tsunade was starting to stir and then sat up abruptly so fast and with both boys sitting in her lap so close and that was all to say as Naruto was blushing and covering Kagura's eyes while looking over at his kids and saying, "Everyone cover your eyes!" The kids did but as Tsunade blinked groggily she looked over and saw Naruto's red face, the children covered hands and wondered what was wrong.

"Naruto, what's wrong and why is it that I feel something pressed on my chest…" She then heard muffling noises and looked down to see two blond boys waving their arms frantically in the air, trying to breath as they were being choked against her huge knockers.

"EPP!" She cried as she saw the two-bopping heads trying to get out, screaming as well. Quickly she pushed both boys out forcefully and watched as the two run up towards their father and hid behind his legs. Ramne peeked out first, his face red from being suffocated of the lack of air and having his faced jammed in the woman's breast. Then he looked over to Saru's face and the next thing anyone knew, both boys were screaming.

"Ahhhh! My eyes, my eyes! That woman's coconuts are ten times bigger than any girl's I've ever seen. And she's old and freaky and AHHHHH!"

"Shut up!" Tsunade yelled as she stood up on her feet. "First off I am not that old and freaky and second my breasts are perfect!"

"Yeah right," Yondaime said, standing up for his brothers hiding. "You're using a jutsu to hid your sagging wrinkles and scrunched in face and-"

Tsunade was fuming and annoyed and before she brought her fist over to his face, she noticed something strange was happening to his eyes.

Was it just her imagination or was she seeing those blue orbs of his turning red then a tiny black speck appearing in the pupil? It couldn't be…could it?

She looked at the rest of the children, aside the blonde ones to the dark haired ones. She saw that two out of the four had black eyes except for one blonde who had before followed the other behind his brother 'Ramne'? The black haired and dark eyes and pale like features on some looked exactly like…dear god…

She looked over at Naruto with the question rising in her eyes.

Could it have been possible for him, even as a male? Though with the demon's help.. it might have been possible. Just when she opened her mouth to ask, she heard a loud groan and a grunt as Jiraiya was waking up from the attack he had been collided with. "What exactly has happened? I could have sworn that nine little brats attacked me and-" He looked over and saw the children and their eyes turned hard then screamed.

"AHH, stinking Toad man's awake, he's not dead! Attack! DIE TOAD MAN, DIE!" And the children struck him again before Jiraiya said, "Oh shit…"

Naruto and Kagura and Tsunade watched, before Tsunade looked back at him again. Tsunade's eyes were on the small girl in Naruto's arms and couldn't keep them from staring at her ears. Kagura sensed her watching and burrowed her face deep in her father's chest. "Daddy…" Naruto looked over at Tsunade.

"Naruto, may I see your daughter?" She was quite curious and wanted to see what else there was about the uniqueness of the children Naruto had said to bring into this world.

He looked down at the girl in his arms. "Kagura, it's alright. Tsunade is a good friend and will not harm you." He then handed Kagura to Tsunade. "Careful now, she's nervous around other people and gets scared easily."  
But as Tsunade looked at the little girl in her arms, she couldn't help but feel some bond forming between her and the young kit in her arms. She took her time to examine the child more closely, cradling her softly as if it were her own child.

So small with whiskered cheeks and blue eyes that shed innocence and looked nervously around her, her little fox ears wiggling in the air. Tsunade couldn't help but find it cute as she used one hand to pet them. Kagura was a little surprised at this woman touching her but as her father's word reminded her that it was a friend and found the gently running finger over her head relaxing. Her muscles loosened a bit and then started to nuzzle close to the woman and felt her voice give a soft purr.

Both Tsunade and Naruto were surprised. Tsunade has never heard a human purr before, then again the child was only half and Naruto who never believed to see Kagura so at ease before with a different person. Kyuubi growled jealously behind her cage.

'_How dare that Hokage touch our child!'_ Kyuubi's thought were turning murderously in her head before Naruto voiced to her, _'Relax, I know how you feel but look at her. Kagura is not being cooped inside herself now and she seem content.'_

Kyuubi 'hmph-ed' inside her cage. _'Tell that Hokage that if she does anything to hurt my kitlings, she is going to be losing more than just a precious village. I'll kill the Hokage personally with my bare hands.'_

Naruto didn't listen to anymore of the Demon's words as he looked at the now content Kagura in the arms of Tsunade, purring. The rest of the children, that were still plummeting Jiraiya to pulp, heard the purring and turned to look at their sister in the stranger's arms. Slowly they walked over to the two and crowded around the woman. Tsunade who had been busying petting Kagura noticed the other children surrounding her and saw their eyes shining.

"You're not hurting sissy are you?" One of them asked. Tsunade shook her head. "No, and I don't plan to. However there is an issue I wish to discuss with your father. Something very important and need privacy alone, if you are willing to permit?" The children looked at one another and then turn to see the still awake Jiraiya who was shallowly cursing all demon foxes. They turn back to look at Tsunade. "Is the stinking toad man gonna listen in too? We don't trust him; he kidnapped our daddy without our permission. He even made him leave without saying goodbye to us first, daddy never left without saying goodbye first."

"What! I'll have you know that I was under regarded orders of the Fifth Hokage of Konoha to bring your father back to this village and-"

"Jiraiya that's enough!" She then looked down at the children again and smiled sweetly. "You're perhaps right. Jiraiya or what did you called him, oh yes, 'the stinking toad man' did take your father with my orders to find him and bring him here but I had not asked you if that was ok. I must ask for your forgiveness and for allowing you to worry so much about your father for this to come on you. The next time that happens, if I ever needed your father, I'll be sure to ask you then first. But now would it be alright if I discuss it then with your father alone, with your permission?"

The eight kits looked at each other then turn back to Tsunade. "We agree but Kagura has to agree too or it's all or nothing."

Tsunade looked down at the little girl who was looking at her with her blue eyes, "Well…"

"I'll let you talk with daddy, but will you return him later to us?" She then gave a yawn, showing her little fanged teeth. There was more surprise to these kids than what Tsunade expected. Tsunade nodded. "Hai, it will be for a little bit, but something will have to be done for the nine of you." She looked at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya fetch Shizune and have the children wait out in the front and you keep an eye on them."

"WHAT!" Both Jiraiya and the children screamed. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M WATCHING THESE BRATS AFTER THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"THERE'S NO WAY WE'LL BE WATCHED BY A STINKING TOAD MAN!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A STINKING TOAD MAN!" Jiraiya glared at them. Yondaime looked at him. "You, you stinking toad! You smell definitely like one and look like one too!"

"Yeah!" Both Ramne and Saru said, sticking their tongues out at him. Jiraiya and the kids were about ready to have a shouting match when Shizune came running to the door. "I'm so sorry about this, I mean I didn't see these kids. I mean one minute there was fog and then I heard a crash and then-"

"It's alright I have the situation under control. Please Shizune, will you take Naruto's children to the front and have them wait there while I talk to Naruto?"

Shizune blinked, confused at the Hokage's choice of words. "Eh, Naruto, you have kids?" Then before she had enough time to ask more questions, Tsunade handed Kagura to Shizune who had fallen asleep and nuzzled into Shizune's chest. Shizune blushed and then bowed her head low. "Hai Hokage. Well, come along then…" She said to the kids. And just as she was about to leave, Tsunade called out to her. "Oh and take the stinking toad man."

Huh stinking toad man? And Shizune heard Jiraiya yelling at Tsunade, "Don't call me that!"

"Why not? It seems to suit you well…" Just as Jiraiya was leaving he said, "Fine Obaasan." And then came the smack of Tsunade's fist cracking into Jiraiya's skull and forcing him to fly out of the room. The kids stared, surprised and then turned back to see the woman cracking her knuckles.

Ramne was the first to speak. "Whoa, big breast lady has some moves, look how far stinking toad man flew."

* * *

After all the commotion with Jiraiya and the children leaving the room and Naruto helping put the door back up to give them some privacy, they knew that the big question was about to pop any second. Tsunade then sat back down on her seat and waited for Naruto to take his. There was a moment of silence for the two. 

"Naruto…" She first spoke, having trouble to asking what she wanted to ask.

Naruto sighed heavily, it was now or never. "Yes, Tsunade you wish to know? Who it was as you already probably guessed, that I could not be the 'father' to sort of speak as I am already, can't just mate with myself with Kyuubi that way. It would be impossible."

She nodded. She knew that much must be true. To exactly do that would be for plants and some species of animals and foxes weren't in that category as she last recalled. Now as she was putting both pieces of the puzzle to who the exactly 'other' might have been from the children's family resemblance besides Naruto's own and the way one of the boy's eyes were changing color. That much she saw was enough given points to actually lead her to believe who it was. Now only thing Naruto had to do, was tell her if her suspicions were correct and confirm.

"Naruto, tell me, tell me what happened exactly five years ago? Tell me everything."

Naruto agreed, it was time to reveal the secret behind the rape and who the other person was. But he had to ask something first.

"If I tell you, you must promise that this will never leave this room or from you as for what I am to reveal."

She wanted to asked, but something in Naruto's tone told her to keep her silence well in order. She nodded. "Very well then, I vow as the fifth Hokage of the fire village that all the secrets you confine to me shall never leave my lips, upon my life until I die."

Naruto accepted it and then mindspoke to the demon, repeating Tsunade's words. Kyuubi thought it carefully and then she, too, agreed. Naruto then looked slowly in Tsunade's eyes and then started unraveling the tale of the night of the rape.

* * *

The children, along with stinking toad man and the woman called 'Shizune' were waiting patiently in the front office. However some were not as patient as it seem. 

"What's taking daddy so long?" Yondaime question as he paced the room in circle, nearly making a hole in the floor. Diaya and Hana were sitting next to Kagura who was still asleep by the time Shizune laid her on the couch and the girls taking over to watch her. Shizune then left and then returned carrying a tray of milk and some treats.

"You kids must be starving." And she realized how close to truth those words were when she watched how the kids attacked that tray and globbed the food in a matter of seconds. Jiraiya was scowling at the children with the many cuts and bruises on his face and body.

Wonder how he got those? But it seem the answer was right at the children. Again she was curious about these little kids. Naruto had children, and so many of them looked to be the same age! How was it possible? She even noticed the kid's ears that were atop their heads. She kept thinking of how in all medical science was it that these kids could unless it was possible for the impossible to happen. She sighed then went over to her desk.

Naruko was staring outside the window, watching how the sky darkened and the streets were empty of all people. She wondered now of what was to happen to them, would this 'Hik-aga-e' punish their father and leave them orphans? She hated to think of what would happened if they had to go to some orphanage and had to be sent to separate families. How would Kagura reacted if this were to occur, or the others and herself.

'_Please oh mighty Kami. Please be kind and keep papa from facing a fate worse than death…'_ She closed her eyes and squeezed her hands tight until she felt no circulation but wouldn't care if she would never feel them again unless they let her father lived. _'Please, don't take daddy away…" _A small tear leaked out of the corner of her eyes and illuminated brightly under the rising moon.

* * *

Tsunade listen intently as Naruto spoke and did not interrupted him by the time he finished. 

"…A couple weeks later I found myself throwing up and new life forming inside and my stomach bloating up so fast. And then I guess you figured the rest out."

She nodded. Oh yeah, now that everything was in together at once, she got the whole picture. "But why didn't you come to me then, Naruto? Surely you don't think that I would have turned the other cheek if I had known?"

"Yeah I knew you wouldn't, but what about the rest of the village? Surely they wouldn't be too happy to hear that the Kyuubi was pregnant and was gonna give birth to a bunch of little monsters. Do you know what kind of life they would have if they were here? People ridiculing them, hurting them, having no friends because their father was a 'demon' and they were 'demonlings'. Hell I would have bet they would have come in while I was sleeping and murder my kids in bed while they were still babies if I had stayed. My children's lives are more at stake than my own, Tsunade. And besides the point you, must already know what else might have happened if 'he' knew." He said the last part with loathing as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. She couldn't agree with him more but still…

"Naruto as much as I hate to say this, but half of their genes are his and there are some possibilities that they might even have the same gift as him. This village was hoping to see that restored that so it may not be lost to its last clan member-"

But Naruto slammed his fist on the table. "I don't give a damn if that person was the last member or not! If he knew about them, he wouldn't raised or care properly for them like a family. He would only want to have those with his 'precious bloodline'. If he wanted to do his dirty deed so badly, he had his choice of all kinds of women, chasing after him, praising his name to no end. But no, I was the lucky lady that night in the alley and get knocked up instead. How would you feel if those children were yours and another man try to take them away from you?"

Tsunade looked deep in his eyes and saw the eyes of Kagura and thought how nice the feeling of that small child protected in her arms, nuzzling her and purring. And as she thought of what Naruto described, she couldn't more or less agree. He wanted restoration to the clan and only those with the bloodline would seem suitable to carry on the lineage while he did only god who knows to the others. Naruto was right, for only in the terms would he only want the strongest in his clan and no weak ties.

"Naruto I agree but still I can not go past the possible point that they might have it inside their blood. Someone will have to teach them when the time comes."

"Yeah I guess. But don't you dare have that bastard teaching them, less he decides on kidnapping them I wouldn't push past the obvious."

"Well Naruto, you wouldn't have to worry. He is away on a mission and he possibly won't be back in another four months or so."

Naruto breathed in a sign of relief. He didn't even realize that he was holding it in. Four months without the bastard here was okay, but what would happened when the four months ended and he returned?

"Now Naruto, there's still one last thing I must say before I can allow you to go from this office." Tsunade's voice was now downright serious. "Naruto, as you have left this village without my permission, as Hokage you are to remain here for the rest of your life and have a job due to you having past a Chunnin and Jounin exam the year before you ran away. You will be permitted to do the following requirements except special leave from this village's grounds unless another Jounin is with you at all times or granted I give you those rights again. You and your children will live in this village Naruto and I want no 'ifs' or 'buts'. My decision is final."

Naruto stared in shocked at what the Hokage had just said. Did she just say she was allowing him and his family to live in the village? A part of him felt relieved while the other felt disappointed. He bowed his head towards the Hokage and was getting up to leave when, "Oh before I forget, here take this." And she tossed him a set of keys. He looked at them curiously. These were the keys to his old apartment. "I think you gave me the wrong keys."

"No Naruto, those aren't the keys to your apartment. It's to your father's old home, the one he left in his will when he would allow you to live in when you're eighteen. His gift to you."

Dad, his father left him a house? Again he remembered the time he dreamed of his father and how he had been glad to see him. He nodded and said, "Arigato, but where can I find the place?"

"Don't worry, Jiraiya knows the way. He'll take you. And oh Naruto, I expect you to be at the Jounin lounge at eight. I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you."

"Um, yeah sure, I'll be relaxed when they don't decide on killing me first." He waved goodbye and left the office.

* * *

'_Cheer up Naruto, it could have been worse, you could have been executed and the kids orphaned and such.'_

'_Yeah I guess your right…but still four months from now…just four months.'_

Kyuubi growled inside her cage. Four months until the bastard return.

* * *

Tsunade now stand in her office alone, looking at the closed door and then standing up and picking up a big book from one of the shelves. Things were needed to be done, Naruto had to enroll his children into school and then later have teachers assign to them. She was having maybe one or two ideas on who those teachers would be. Kakashi she was certain would be more than honored to take some of them into his group, if he allowed them to pass.  
Kakashi's son or daughter would be in that team, making Naruto's own welcomed as they had already shown signs of the Sharingan and Neji and Hinata Hyuuga with their Byugagan. But to place them on same teams wouldn't be fair, there were far more important ones than just based on bloodlines. 

"Yosh." She opened the big book and started looking at the teachers and seeing which was suitable when graduates were to be assign to. Graduation was two and a half months away for all classes and it would seem that Naruto's kids would have to catch up with lots of things. She wondered if his sons were going to act like class clowns or be genius prodigies? The daughters on the other hand, didn't seem to show any hint of wanting to be fooling around.

"Hmm, now let's see." She started flipping page after page, reading status on the teachers before and questioning if Naruto's son or daughter would fit in with the team and teammates. After flipping through fifty more pages, she came across one where a dark hair, ivory skin young man was, staring emotionless with it's glossy pitch-black eyes.

Eyes that held dark secrets and betrayal she thought.

Before he had been acclaim a hero but after his downfall from which he would go and betray his village, well still people went and forgiven him. But in her heart she couldn't, after what Naruto had told her, she just couldn't. She wanted to cross that picture away and tear it from the book. But instead she stared accusingly at it, thinking of the person behind the picture had done to Naruto.

"What have you done? Why did you do it?" She asked it and it remain silent. It's silence was enough to make her tear the picture off and form a fire jutsu and watched as it burn to nothing but ash in her palm. She let the ashes fall into the trashcan beside her desk.


	9. Chapter IX

**Blue Kitsune**: Sorry it took so long to get this up, but my editor was away so I had to wait before I could load this baby up, so here's for all you fans waiting for this new chapter. I hope you like, please read and review.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Naruto walked down the hall to where he saw his nine children, already asleep by the time he got back. Figures, he thought for a second before looking at his watch. It maybe way past their bedtime and they must've been exhausted from using charka to get here, it wouldn't have been an easy run for five years, especially ones with demon power in them.

Shizune and Jiraya were waiting for him too as they had been talking quietly for some time before they noticed his presence in the office.

Jiraya looked up at him expectantly and waited for the answer that the Fifth Hokage had fated the boy. "Well Naruto…what did Tsunade decided?"

"Tsunade has granted me permission to stay here, with certain conditions that I will have to be require to follow. So I guess it's either good or bad in my case. I am to be reenlist as a ninja again." He then paused and took a deep breath, "However for my children, they must live here in the village as well and have to be enrolled into the Ninja academy, so Shizune…" He looked at the small brunette sitting by the desk.

She nodded her head. "Hai, do not worry, I'll have papers ready for enrollment, but we might need to do some medical testings on them later on, just to inform you."

Hai of course, he didn't forget how much that was an annoying and painful, especially when the doctors have to take very long SHARP needles and stick them in you. Naruto's kids never like the doctors much back in Wave country and he worried what the hassle will be for Tsunade and Shizune will have. He knew those two would be the ones doing the testing because:

1) Tsunade was the best medical nin in this village,

2) She might find out more about his son and daughter with the blood of a demon and a 'bloodline' and check if there might be slim chances that they might carry it within their genes and

3) He wouldn't be sure if the Kohona hospital would very much welcome him with open arms along with his nine kids. Chances they'd blab to the whole village, not too long before he would have a word to say he had nine kids, but of them being demons and blah-blah.

Sure he could take being called that before, but nobody should dare think his kids were monsters! Naruto would have to tell them to do Henge no Jutsu whenever they go out because theirs hats couldn't protect them forever from a skillful ninjas hands, no sir.

Once they see the fox ears protruding on top their heads people would start freaking and a chance for the children to be with friends and become ninjas would be in vain. He would hate for that to see his kid's sad and terrified by everyone, reflecting like Naruto's own past.

And the one thing he feared above else beside his kid's future, which was first as always in his book, that if words seriously got out that Naruto, gave birth to nine kids that were half fox demon and some of them looking like him but of another familiar person, well it would have to take more than a genius and one certain genius he knew could have put two and two together.

"God last thing I need is that bastard finding out I'm back…" He whispered to himself as he walked past the two adults and headed to the couch where all nine kits laid, shoulders huddled together. He stared at them and saw their hands gripped in each other's hands, sleeping peacefully though he heard the whimpering and crying of one or two in their sleep.

He didn't want to wake the whole band but he couldn't carry them all on his back and having eight extra Bushins while people might still be out might catch attention. Just when he tried to figure the best solution, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turn to see Jiraya staring at him.

"Here allow me." He bit his thumb and made symbols with his hands then slamming it down on the ground. A bright orange frog the size of a horse appeared through the cloud of smoke.

It raised one of it's orange padded hands in the air. "Yo Jiraya, been awhile since you last summon me, what up?" Gamakichi, son of GamaBunta said as he looked around his surroundings, hopping in a circle, checking to see what was going on when his yellow reptile eyes caught staring at a familiar young man.

A man with blonde hair, blue eyes and whiskered cheeks.

"NARUTO!"

"Hey Gamakichi." Before he had a chance to say anything else, Gamakichi jumped onto him and he and the frog fell to the ground with a thud that shook the office. This caused the children to wake up with a start.

"W-what was that?" Kagura said as she woke up first after that long nap she had. She then looked down at her father with the huge frog sitting on him. "ACK! Daddy's being eaten by a frog!"

The other children looked directly down at the frog and before they had a chance to spring to action to rescue their father, Naruto and Jiraya were shouting 'NO!' and Jiraya waving his arms frantically.

"It's ok kids. This is Gamakichi, he's one of the frogs I used to summon back before I left. Remember I told you the stories about GamaBunta and his sons…" The children looked at the frog on their father and wondered seriously if this was indeed the son of the very special frog their father told in the past.

Ramne and Saru and Iruka walked around Gamakichi while Gamakichi watched them warily as they circled him. Yondaime and soon Naruko and along with the other children followed suit. They surrounded Gamakichi and he had the strangest feeling that he was being judged by this strange kids. One of them with black hair and shy blue eyes, stared as she touched his orange cheek.

"Are you really one of the frogs from papa's stories?" Kagura asked as she looked at the big creature. Before Gamakichi could say anything, Naruto decided he wanted him off before he died of suffocating.

"Sorry Naruto, haven't seen you in a long time. So did Pop, he was wondering when you, the loudmouth would ever dare summon him. Guess you were too busy babysitting, huh huh?" Naruto decided to ignore his comment for now as he then stood beside him and cleared his throat.

"Yes kids, this happens to be one of GamaBunta's sons that I knew and you seem to have grow bigger now. I remember you use to be the size of Akamaru back then."

The frog gave him a smile though the children couldn't really tell if it was a smile or not on his black lips but it seem the frog was happy to see him. "So Jiraya exactly why did you summon me?"

Jiraya then looked at the kids then looked back at Gamakichi. Gamakichi could sense what he was thinking the moment he saw that look.

"You want me to give these kids a ride! What do I look like? A riding pony, I refuse to do such a thing? This is why you wake me up! I refused to be considered for such a lazy no good-" His words were cut off when he saw one of the kids touched his side and he turned to see it was the little girl that had asked earlier.

The girl was holding a fox doll in her hands, which she had popped from her pouch before she came over to him and was looking at him sweetly with those shy eyes.

"Mr. Gama, we're sorry we had to wake you if you were sleeping, but me and my family traveled very far from our home and we, daddy, so tired…" She yawned softly before Gamakichi watched as two blonde girls came to the aid of the sleeping child. They too gave him puppy eye stares.

"Please Mr. Gama would it be all right if we ride on your back for tonight. We're very tired and our charka is dry up so we can barely walk well…"

Soon the first two boys, Saru and Ramne walked up to him. "Pretty please with Miso Ramen on top!"

Naruto and Jiraya watched as the frog, defeated under the stares of all the kits look at him pleading with puppy eyes.

Gamakichi sighed in defeat then bowed down slightly. "Hop on!" The kids jumped one by one while Gamakichi was shouting at them for no back seat talking. "And no kicking on the sides!"

Once all the kids were on him and secure holding fasten on one another while Yondaime held Gamakichi's collar, Gamakichi looked over to Jiraya.

"Where we're going?" Jiraya looked then to Naruto. Naruto had two packs over one shoulder holding with one hand while his other went through his pockets and plucked out the keys that the Hokage tossed him. Jiraya recognized the logo on the keychain as of the Uzumaki symbol and nodded.

"We're going to the Uzumaki manor. Don't worry I know the way…"

* * *

"Are you seriously sure you know the way to this place!" Naruto said as he followed after Jiraya with Gamakichi hopping slowly behind him, carrying the kids and not trying to disturb them from their slumber as they fell asleep on his back. At first Naruto thought that the home of where his father lived would somewhere be in the town but Jiraya had decided to take him past that and into a part of the forest where training grounds were and passed that.

Where exactly did his old man lived? In the forest, a cave! There was no way his kids were gonna live like animals!

'_Hey Naruto I resent that!' _Kyuubi shouted from her cell in his mind. '_We may be animals but at least we raise our kits properly on certain bases of life!'_

'_Sorry Kyuubi but I just don't want my kids to be raised like…barbarians if you get what I mean.'_

Kyuubi rolled her eyes, _'Of course, but that still doesn't stop certain people to act like some in your culture today.'_

"Jiraya please tell me that the Fourth Hokage, my own father at least lived in a decent enough house and did not sleep inside some cave!"

Jiraya scowled and turned and glared at the blonde. "Don't be stupid Brat! Your father was as any other human being and a civilian, not a barbarian. He just didn't feel very much into living so close to his 'job'. He preferred the quiet nature and the calm ease it gives to him that allowed him to be at peace with himself. He had wanted to be someplace far but not too far from the village, a place he could train without interference and be secluded from any pestering neighbors, get my drift?"

He continued to walk ahead to wherever he was heading, "Beside this is the best place your father believed that he found himself to relax, as well did your ancestors when they lived there."

They traveled through the forest a bit and just when Naruto though that they would be lost, Jiraya stopped.

"We're here."

Naruto looked around, he didn't see any house here. He turned once more to Jiraya as he watched Jiraya do some hand symbols.

"Jiraya what are you-" But he stopped when all of a sudden shake started and part of the forest illusion was disappearing before his very eyes. Now when the illusion vanished, Naruto looked ahead and indeed he saw a house.

A very big house! Bigger than any place he ever seen in the village.

"Holy-" He covered his mouth and turned to see if the children woke up with his almost curse word. He then once more look at the place. It had to be five times big as the Hokage tower as this one had a tower as well which might make for looking over the village at time to time.

Why hadn't anyone known about this place? Was the justu that strong to keep it hidden away from all skilled ninja's eyes! He looked once more to Jiraya to ask him these questions but he was already walking to the front of the place. Naruto followed along with Gamakichi as they headed to the front door. "Nice place Naruto!"

"Yeah I think we might like it."

"Oh you'll like it Naruto, this house is one of the few homes that have in certain ways to oblige your needs."

Silence as the boy and frog looked at the ero-sensei strangely.

He did not mean what he though he said? Naruto pulled out the keys and unlocked the door and stepped in followed by everybody else.

"Oh I hope the traps aren't still up I hate to think of all the work we might have to do to undo them. That's one of the few thing your father had surrounding this place beside the illusion. If he didn't want disturbance, he always had a few traps set and seal in place then."

Naruto was at first taken aback by this news, but he knew he could handle anything even a few traps. He was surprised at how big the room was when he stepped in.

"Damn this is huge!" He said as he walked in. The moment he did take his first step, lights turn on in the room. Suddenly darts of flying kunais came heading straight for him. "What the!"

He dodged the first set only to be caught with another coming from the right of him. He barely was able to slide from this before one or two caught his shirt and ripped the sleeve off clean.

He was dodging left and right as more and more kunais started throwing themselves around the room until either the trap ran out of kunais or it got jammed. He looked around him to see the room covered with thousand upon thousands of kunais scattered around him.

"See I told you there were traps."

Naruto glared at him before saying. "Yeah but you didn't exactly say where they would be coming at!"

Just as he became more aware of this happening, he wondered what other kind of traps waited for them if he and his family plan to live in this house.

He walked, caution this time about where he went, he decided that maybe have some bushin would work.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" And then about a hundred Narutos appeared in the center of the hall. He told the clones to check the place out and see if there were anymore booby traps set anywhere else. The clones left and within the next half hour they returned, some disappeared and those left, noted where the other clones 'poofed' and Naruto made mental note to find a switch or whatever to keep the room from springing so if he needed to use it.

But as the other told him of the other 'trapless' room, he was thankful that no other traps were set until he found a way to turn off and on the security in this place. He then dismissed the clones and all Naruto disappeared with a single poof.

Well as for the real Naruto he would have to see what the room that his bushins describe were like.

He walked and was astounded that wherever he step, lights would go on and then off when he left. Also to find that the room look certain clean and not a trail of dust or cobwebs touched the corners or walls.

"This is one cool place you left to me old man…" He trailed as he step into a living room and the lights turn on once more and turn off from the hall.

Guess he wouldn't have to worry about leaving lights on then.

'_Or the certain security we have now.'_ Kyuubi said dryly. Naruto nodded. He would have to figure that out and see how it work before he might set it up again. If his dad had handle it well then so could he with the security in place later on.

Soon the children were stirring, wondering why it was becoming so bright. Ramne who was the last in back, fell over easily and then landed on the floor with a hard smack on his tush.

"OWWW!" Ramne said as he was rubbing his sore butt and then looked around the strange new house they were in.

"WHOA, DAD IS THIS SERIOUSLY GONNA BE OUR NEW HOUSE!" Ramne said it way too loud as soon as the words left his mouth and the wall started to echo with his voice.

The children, startled by the sudden echo ringing, woke up groggily and one by one stared at this new surrounding. It was way bigger than the house grandpa Tazuna, Auntie Tsumani and Inari lived in.

They slid off the frog's back and slowly started walking about while Naruto walked around too and he himself seem frozen as he was staring at something that caught his eye in one of the many foyers.

It was a painting that hung over a small pillar, a painting showing a young man in his late twenties staring proudly down at whoever his gaze was. For a moment, he thought he was staring at a mirror when he realized that the mirror image was of him and his own father!

The resemblance between the man and himself was uncanny and knew for certain that it was his father he was staring at.

The spiky golden hair, the sky blue eyes, the strong sense of being tall and mighty in an air of pride seem to portray from this canvas.

Dad…he gazed closely at those sky eyes that seem to stare right into his soul. His eyes started to feel itchy and out of the corner sprung tears that he thought never to have shed before for the family he never knew.

Father…to think all this time I thought you would never wanted me but when you came to me during that day, I could never forget you then…

"Daddy, are you alright?" Naruto turned around to see everyone standing by the door, staring as he stared at his dead father's portrait. "Come here…" The children did and when they stood by him he then pointed to the picture. "Do you want to know who that was?"

"Hai." They said and Naruto had to smile.

"This is your father's dad, the fourth Hokage. He was someone I never knew but somehow I did when I named one of you after him. He happened to been the bravest ninja I believe because of what he did for this village's sake…"

_"Yeah but you were to be deemed a hero and yet they look down on you. But I know your father was a good man I think and somehow I guess, dare I say it…you're like him in most ways…'_ Kyuubi said to him and Naruto thanked her for her kind words. She may have been a pain and everything before but now she was acting like a surrogate mother he never knew.

He looked at Yondaime as he stared curiously at the picture. Jiraya came into the room and said he was leaving.

"I'll bring food tomorrow and have the details reported to you possible." Then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto then yawned and said, "I think it's best I get you guys to bed now. We have a big day to come by pretty soon." He smiled as all the children yawned sheepishly and then started walking up the stairs to where the clones told him where the bedrooms were. The clones said that there had to be over fifty bedrooms here.

"Well I guess, you can have your pick of whichever bedroom you want?"

All nine heads turned around. "Seriously?" Naruto nodded.

"Hai, now get some sleep and then we'll probably have breakfast at-"

But the children quickly scattered, searching for the best room to claim before Naruto had time to finish his sentence.

"Eight o' clock." He sighed and shook his head.

A new home, a new life…a new beginning for him and his family.

He was already starting to imagine what it was gonna be like for his sons and daughters entering the academy. He wonder if Iruka was still teaching and if plan to teach his kids possibly.

Naruto bet that Iruka would be the most happy to see him and surprised at the kids he had.

"I bet Iruka's gonna be having a hard time with these bunch!" He chuckled and walked about, seeing his children already in their new beds, not changed out of their old clothes and snuggled tight.

He kissed each and said goodnight then started walking until he saw a bedroom door with a symbol on it, one out of the fifty that didn't have this and Naruto already guessed who that was. Slowly he opened and stepped in. Heading over to the four-poster bed and sliding under the red satin covers, his head hit the pillow and he and the rest of his family were asleep.


	10. Chapter X

**Blue Kitsune**: Sorry it was taking so long, I just had to worked on a new chapter for everyone and didn't have time to send to a beta, so please read and review. Oh and if anyone wants to be my beta for my stories, please let me know.

Chapter Ten

**_"Naruto…Naruto…where are you? Where are you my little fox?"_**

Naruto was running, running through a forest. It looked familiar somehow and then realized that this was the Forest of Death. He was running in the Forest of Death, chased by somebody. Someone he knew.

**_"Naruto…I'm coming for you…"_** The voice called out everywhere and Naruto wasn't sure where he was hearing it. It was almost surrounding him in this place. 

"No stay away bastard!" He yelled as he lunged through the trees, jumping from branch to branch to escape. It seem endless and the voice chuckled evilly in his head as the hunt continue.

"**_Naruto…I know where you are…I know you came back…and you brought back 'gifts' for me…how very thoughtful of you." _**Naruto stopped in his tracks as he heard it speak again. **_"So many and all for me…"_**

No! No not that! "You stay away from them bastard!" He shouted but his voice dimmed, the words seem to become choked in his throat. He tried to speak once more. "Stay away from my kitlings!"

**_"Oh but they are also my kitlings as well as you are mine too."_** Strong cold arms encircled around Naruto, holding him tightly and Naruto unable to struggle against the steel vise. He felt himself turned around and saw himself staring into two black orbs that slowly turn to blood before his eyes. He saw the heartless smirk touching his face and then closing the distance between the two as he lowered his head towards Naruto's face.

**_"Welcome back Naruto-kun…"_**

* * *

"EEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud scream and crash was heard and echo on the top floor and outside the open window to the forest. The nine kitlings who were still sleeping from the exhaust of yesterday evening woke to their father's yell. The children opened their doors, looking at everyone with beady eyes and wondered what just happened? Why did their father scream like that?

Naruto sat up in his bed, his hand on his chest, feeling his heart hammering inside. He breath hard and then used his other hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. That dream, god that wasn't good! He shudders as he recalls what it was. The bastard had been in there and he had almost felt, smell and taste him.

God…Naruto groaned within his hands before he heard the door burst open and a rush of air came attacking him with nine kids jumping on his bed.

"Daddy, what happened? We heard you scream? Were you attack?" They bombarded him with questions before he had time to answer them as another popped right out of their mouths. The children look all around the room, just in case there was an attacker and went to search in all the tiny corners to make sure the area was clear. When they finished they went back to their father and had that look that asked what was wrong?

"Well um see Daddy had a bad dream." Naruto said as he placed one hand behind his head as he spoke. The children tilted their head sideways, their ears flecking in confusion. "Huh?"

Kagura was the first to ask as she cuddled Kyuubi. "What dream was it daddy? Was it very bad?"

Yeah almost like a bad wake-up call to reality, Naruto thought but didn't say it out loud. Instead he made up a small lie. "I dream someone went and kidnap all the ramens in the world."

That was pretty stupid but it seem the children bought it as their mouths hung open and their eyes bulge as they screamed, "WHAT!"

In an instant, all the kids ran to the kitchen to check if their precious cargo of ramens were save and not gone.

Well almost all the kids.

The girls stayed on his bed. They were not easily tricked like their brothers and knew something was wrong. Diaya sat on one of her father's sheet covered legs while Naruko took the other. They were holding him down as they glared at him.

"Papa that was a lie and you know it." Hana spoke calmly as she stare with cool black eyes. Naruto knew it was impossible to get past her as her waves were able to read vibes off people whether they lied or not. Naruto sweatdropped on the inside and wondered if there was a way to hope for a miracle to come his way.

Unfortunately there was no rescue committee coming and he would have to answer under the interrogation of his daughters. And the boys would come back soon once they saw the ramens were safe and be at him like their sisters.

'_Naruto may I suggest some things?'_ Kyuubi asked and Naruto was grateful for the fox's help. _'Yes anything tell me now, hurry!' _He listened as the fox told him what to say and Naruto couldn't believe the stupid stuff she told him. _'That's what you want me to say!_ _That's stupid! They're not going to believe that crap!' _But he might as well give it a shot.

"Well the truth of the matter was you guy, hehe, I dreamed that there was a huge scary panda-badger attacking yelling 'Yeeha! Oh Baby!' like some cowboy and that there was a scarecrow and flower dancing with a dolphin and a cat tap-dancing. And then there was a dog with a boy on his head yapping with a guy having bugs all over them and a pineapple person with twin green beasts and another flower arguing with first and then a toad and…" Naruto went on and on, the girls becoming surprised and confused at the lame excuse their father was saying.

"A panda-badger saying 'Yeeha!' like a cowboy?" Diaya said. "A scarecrow, flower and dolphin dancing?"

"Cat tap-dancing? Pineapple person? Twin green beasts…" The girls felt sweatdrops rolling down their head as the more lame the story became. Suddenly the boys came back to the room, carrying cups of ramens.

"Hey the old stinking toad man's here and oh, we found a television and guess what's playing? BLEACH! Yeah! We have cable people!" The girls jumped off their father's bed and race to follow their brothers to where the TV was to watch one of their favorite anime shows. Just before they left, Kagura took one peek behind to her dad.

"Um, Daddy?"

"Yeah Kagura?"

"Next time, don't tell us something weird like that again. It's freaky to imagine a cat tap-dancing and a panda acting like a cowboy."

"Heheh right…" When his daughter left the room to join the others he started mentally screaming at stupid foxes with their lame excuses. Once he finished his mental rant he decided to take a quick shower. Jiraya should be ok with the kids for a while he hope as he headed to the bathroom and turned the water on cold.

* * *

After Naruto finished his shower and dressed in some clothes he had in his pack he headed downstairs to the living room to search for his ero-sennin.

"Hey Jiraya sorry I was taking so-- Jiraya where the heck are you?" He went to the kitchen first, not sure if Jiraya would be there or not but went to check anyways. He search all the downstair rooms, from the ones last night and when he came across his kids sitting around the TV that was showing a orange haired boy fighting some weird monster he decided to ask where Jiraya was.

"Oh he's hanging around somewhere." Yondaime answered while some of the boys snickered trying to keep to them the private joke.

Ok…he think he got it. Naruto went to search back in the hall this time looking up and he saw him all right.

Hanging with a rope caught on his foot with scrolls wrapped around his body like a mummy.

Big fat words were scribbled on that said 'Fat toad' or 'stinking fat toad' or 'pervert hentai that scares kids away with his huge nose', stuff like that. Naruto sigh to himself as he saw Jiraya who was struggling with the binding of the scroll looked down at Naruto with a glare.

Better get him down. Naruto went to the wall where one of the kunais were embedded in and threw it across the room and cut the rope suspending Jiraya. He heard a thud and then went to unbinding the scrolls that Jiraya had trouble undoing.

"You know for one of the sacred sennins, I can't believe you fell for such a simple trap." He cut the scroll covering his mouth and wish he hadn't as Jiraya spat in his face, "Shut up, I didn't think they were that smart seeing as you are their father and all. I didn't believe that they would lay something like this in the doorway!"

Naruto continue to cut the scrolls while Jiraya continue to curse fox-kids and their tricks. Well at least he and his sensei had a sorta common dislike for demon foxes but Naruto wouldn't dare as much hate those of his own flesh and blood.

Just ones with really lame excuse ideas.

* * *

He and Jiraya were in the kitchen, preparing breakfast before the kids started running into the room when they smell the good aroma in the air.

"Breakfast all right!" The boys took seats on the left while the girls took the right. Jiraya glared at the boys, knowing it must've been them who had him tied up in the first place. Naruto, not wanting a food fight in his home decided to serve the boys while Jiraya served the girls.

Home, it was funny calling it his home, even the village after leaving for five years. It felt almost like a welcoming to come back but it was also not because of his past and the well sake on his children when they had to get enrolled.

Yeah speaking on enrolling, he turn to Jiraya who finished serving the girls and watched with wide eyes as all of them wolf down their food in a mad pace. "Hey any word on the registering in the academy?"

Jiraya turned his eyes away from the kids and blinked before he remembers the message Tsunade had given him. "Yeah go to the Jounins lounge at noon and talk with one of the instructors, a couple should be willing to accept them. If not, hand this to them." He gave Naruto a scroll that had the emblem seal of the Hokage on it. He figured that it must be something important and since she was Hokage, whatever was written in here must have the power to get the teachers to accept his kids.

"Oh and you got to see her before you do that, 'special request' to you know. Probably at around ten maybe."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "My kids know about Kyuubi so you don't have to say it like that in front of them." When the kids heard mentioned of Jiraya insulting their fox-sorta mother figure, they turned and glared at him.

'Keep insulting our family and you're a dead stinking toad man' that glare went as far to say and Jiraya seem to get the message.

Naruto knew that it was still early and was seven, seven thirty now with two and a half hours before going to see Tsunade for whatever reason and then wait by noon to discuss registering school but it was only seven and still another five hours away. Well there was only thing to do for the next five hours.

"Kids after breakfast we are going to clean this place up."

"WHAT?" Not exactly the reaction he wanted but he saw Jiraya grinning as he saw the looks on the boys' faces. Well at least someone was happy.

* * *

Everything in the place was silent until there was a loud shout and then "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU!"

Smoke came into the large room and when the air was clear, there were over a thousand black and blond hair kids along with adult Narutos standing around the real ones. "Well at least we got this down all right!" Saru said as Naruto went to set places for the children to clean. Their rooms obviously the first thing but he set a list of other rooms on where he and the kids would most likely clean in the house.

Naruto: Living rooms and setting 'security' traps in places (**_Learn secret behind them to make sure to get off/on switch or whatever_**)

Yondaime: Living room (**_help with Naruto_**), sweeping and setting furniture. If finished early clean the tower.

Ramne and Saru: Kitchen and dining room. Putting food away, which Jiraya kindly brought over and then have food set later for lunch. What food: Ramens of course!

Iruka: Studies, organize books and scrolls in which capable to doing so. (Why else was he named after his namesake? He loved reading!)

Haku: Outside shrine dojo. Clean place up. (Naruto on looking outside the window saw the weed covered shrine and thought Haku would enjoy that to have solitude and concentration inside the dojo)

Diaya: TV/entertainment rooms. Set games and have them cleaned up.

Naruko: Clean with Yondaime and Naruto in living room and tower. Clean upstairs too with them.

Hana: Bathroom, um…he was running out of rooms to think that needed cleaning!

Kagura: Garden (Beside the shrine he saw a vast garden that was very much in need of tending and he believe Kagura would enjoy doing so.)

When he had told everyone where they would be stationed at, the kids and their bushins hurried out and went to work. The faster they got this done, the more freetime they would get.

* * *

"Umm Haku?" Haku along with his bushins arranging the incenses inside and hanging the large ornate bells on the temple looked up and towards Kagura whose clones were weeding the garden. "Yeah Kagura?"

"Isn't it weird?"

"What, what weird?" His sister gave a stare that indicate that she had something on her mind. "You know with daddy, he doesn't seem like himself."

"How come?" He helped one of his clone set up the sacred bells onto the outside doors and then walked over to Kagura. She twiddled her fingers in the dirt and looked at the ground slowly.

"Daddy, I can sense he doesn't like being here…somehow daddy doesn't want to be here."

"You felt that too huh?" Kagura nodded and then plucked one of the flowers, a violet off the ground. "It's almost like he's trying to hid something from us about this place. He never told us more than just being a ninja but not of this place."

"Yeah I agree he never did say what happened and why he left. Kyuubi might know but I doubt she'll tell us even if we are part of her kits." Kagura sighed then looked up to the sky, wondering what could have possible been that happened to effect their father this way.

While she was looking away, Haku had the same gaze he had while he decided that he best find the answer out himself.

**

* * *

Blue Kitsune: I was thinking of writing more for this chapter but this was as much as I could do for the people waiting for the update. I hope you like and will continue as plan. Promised!**


	11. Note

Red is the new Blonde/Random Reno Fangirl 05 a.k.a Blue Kitsune's little sister: All right this is a well, not exactly an author's note per says… but a note that I am giving to all you readers of Love for my baby my babies! I have my sister's (Blue Kitsune's) permission to post this.

Now, all of you screaming for updates this is my note to you: Chill out! My sister hasn't updated since 2005 because she fell ill ulcer colitis, for those of you who are unaware of what that is, her intestines were inflamed. She was stuck in the hospital for two weeks. When she came back feeling better and on medication and spent what summer we had left relaxing and what not and traveling. Why didn't she update after the summer you ask yourselves?

Because it was her first year of college and driving, she was nervous as hell and overwhelmed, she eventually became so caught up in life that she lost inspiration for this story; no, she didn't discontinue it, I bugged her about that for quite a while, she's just having trouble because she has so many ideas jumbled in her head and she's hitting writers block like mad on this story.

To put the cherry on top of her life, Kitsune recently got in a car accident, she's alright and stuff, nothing worse than a bruised arm, but now she has to deal with getting a new car and crap like that because hers is totaled.

Moving on, yes it has been over a year since she updated this story, but she's like me (or I'm like her, you decide.); I hadn't updated Trapped! In over a year till I finally had time to do it, and when I did update, people still read it (granted I lost a handful of reviewers but…whatever, at least I know people read it because so many people have it on alert/favorites) , so just hang in there with my sister alright, I personally have no idea when she will update considering her second year of college is coming up but she will.

And now, before you all accuse me of being a fake and not being her sis go ahead, check Blue Kitsune's profile: At the bottom it says my sister is Random Reno Fangirl 05, that's my 2005 account, then go look up Red is the new Blonde and the first thing my profile says is that I used to be RRF05.

And a note to flamers: Buzz off it's called **_FANFICTION_** for a reason, she can make Vash the Stampede fall out of the sky for all she cares and make him shoot Sasuke upside the head, she can do what she wants with her story, plus I notice most flamers are anonymous, why don't you put your story up and see how well it does compared to hers? And at least if you're going to flame, at least use constructive criticism (which most–not all–lack).

Now that is my note to all you…and quite possibly the longest author's note I ever typed.


End file.
